Prognati: os Descendentes da Guerra
by C.L. Hashehoff
Summary: A história dos netos do trio maravilha, Luna Lovegood, e outros, porque quando se coloca milhares de adolescentes bruxos no mesmo prédio, nunca é seguro... Acompanhe a vida dos "Marotos" ou da gangue do mau, a medida que eles tem que escolher a que lado iram se aliar, enquanto deixam a infância para trás
1. Chapter 1

Ha quarenta e três anos, o maior bruxo das trevas fora derrotado. Tom Servolo Riddle, que atendia pelo nome de Lord Voldemort fora um bruxo das trevas que reunira diversos bruxos e bruxas ao se redor, e conquistara poderes que muitos só sonhavam.

Então em outubro de mil novecentos e oitenta e um, Voldemort visitou no vilarejo de Godric's Hollow, ele tinha a intenção de eliminar uma família bruxa que se escondera lá. Isso se devia ao fato de que um de seus espiões lhe informara que o filho do casal representava um risco para o Lord das Trevas. Ao atacar o bebê, Voldemort teve sua maldição refletida, voltando-se contra ele. Despojado de seus poderes, o bruxo vagou em sem existência por anos, embora jamais tivesse desistido de reconquistar seu poder.

Ele tentou voltar por todos meios, voltar a sua forma humana, desde a pedra filosofal, até hocruxes. Finalmente, treze anos após sua queda, ele conseguiu seu sombrio objetivo, foram tempos negros, onde nem mesmo o governo era confiável.

Porem uma curiosidade que alguns não conseguiam ignorar, era que o menino que sobreviveu, parecia estar sempre atrasando os planos do Lord das Trevas, a tal ponto que depois de um tempo Harry Potter ficou conhecido como o escolhido. Aquele que deteria Voldemort de uma vez por todas.

E assim foi, foram batalhas sangrentas, até que na segunda batalha de Hogwarts. Em sua volta ao poder o Lord das Trevas tinha como objetivo, a curto prazo, destruir o menino-que-sobreviveu, assim ocorreram, dentro de três anos, três grandes batalhas, das quais, duas tiveram local, em Hogwarts.

A primeira, acredita-se que tinha como objetivo a tomada da escola, que com a morte do diretor, Albus Dumbledore, tornou-se um alvo fácil para os conhecido Comensais da Morte. Durante o ano seguinte, a escola manteve-se funcionando, embora fosse clara a grande influencia que o partido das Trevas exercia sobre ela. Parecia que os tempo não poderiam ser mais sombrios, o paradeiro do menino-que-sobreviveu era desconhecido, e a maior escola de magia e bruxaria da Grã-Bretanha estava na mão de Voldemort.

Então, sem sabermos, ao certo porque, ou como, Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu, e reconhecido por muitos como o "Escolhido" retornou a escola. E assim deu-se inicio a Segunda Batalha de Hogwarts. As baixas foram imensas, e os estragos mantiveram a escola fechada por um ano e meio, porém finalmente, o Lord das Trevas fora derrotado definitivamente, em um duelo decisivo entre ele e Harry Potter, os feitiços de ambos se encontraram, e o feitiço de Voldemort ricocheteou, voltando-se contra o feiticeiro e o matando.

Harry Potter tornou se auror após essa batalha, e estabeleceu-se em Godric's Hollow, mantendo-se lá, sem atrair muitas atenções para si, e sua família.

Mas esses fatos podem ser encontrados em livros de Historia da Magia, essas batalhas foram descritas e analisadas, não é essa a historia que vou lhes contar...

A historia que vou lhes contar é sobre a vida monótona e comum dos Potter, como a família do menino que sobreviveu se encontra quarenta e três anos após a queda de Lord Voldemort...

N/A: Bem, esse capítulo é só para ver quanto vocês apreciaram a idéia, e se vale a pena postar a fic... Lembrando que a fic é sobre os netos de Harry, Rony, Hermione, e outros.


	2. Cap 1 - Uma Pequena Grande Reunião

**Capítulo 1.**

_Miss Disorder, POV. _

Eu não acreditava que isso estava acontecendo! Ouvi meu irmão falando qualquer coisa com meu pai, nada que me importasse, não aquela hora da manhã. Ouvi a porta do meu quarto abrir, rangendo feito um dragão com diarréia, senti alguém me chacoalhar, chamando meu nome, simplesmente resmunguei, e puxei o cobertor sobre o rosto.

-Hora de acordar, Ariana, melhor levantar antes do seu pai vir aqui... – ouvi minha mãe falar, lá da porta. – Dez minutos.

Sai debaixo do meu cobertor resmungando, caminhei pelo quarto, esfregando os olhos. Ao contrário da maioria das garotas da minha idade, eu levava menos tempo para escolher minha roupa e me arrumar do que deixar a cama, por isso cinco minutos depois eu estava de volta para cama, trocada e pronta. Cai com a cara no travesseiro, me arrumando para mais cinco minutos de um merecido sono.

Bufei ao sentir o lado do colchão abaixar, resmungando e choramingando, fazendo a pessoa ao meu lado, rir roucamente. Tinha certeza de quem era, mas essa hora da manhã, era pedir demais, ser educada, estava quase dormindo quando senti o estrupício do meu irmão me cutucar logo abaixo das costelas.

-Vai pro lado Ari. – pediu ele.

-Já disse que te odeio? – resmunguei rolando na cama, me encostando na parede.

-Hum, não hoje, mas já sabia... Qual é a do mau humor? Você vai encontrar o Matt hoje. – falou ele sentido.

Abri os olhos, acordando de vez, meu irmão, mais velho estava deitado de barriga para cima, olhando para teto, emburrado. Ao contrario dele, eu estava deitada de lado, meio torta, tentando dormir, não que fosse confortável, apesar de minha cama ser larga, ainda era uma cama de solteiro.

Levantei a mão bagunçando os cabelos do meu irmão, que levantou a sobrancelha rindo, da minha ação, fazendo me rir também, enquanto fazia uma voz falsante, amassando os cabelos dele, fingindo fazer carinho.

-Está com ciuminho? Tá Toninho? Fica tliste não, tááá? – brinquei, provocando-o.

-Claro que estou! Minha irmã caçula prefere o primo destrutivo dela, que o irmão intelectual... – começou ele.

-Intelectual? Se bem me lembro seu gosto pela biblioteca se deve única e exclusivamente à aquelas corvinas que você pega! – retruquei mal humorada.

-Quem está com ciúmes, agora? – respondeu ele.

-Ah! Vá caçar narguiles! – retruquei, atirando um macaco de pelúcia na cabeça dele.

Não adiantou nada, ou pelo menos não para o efeito que eu queria, ele só ria mais dá minha cara. Bufei ignorando o babão do Anthony e me virei para o outro lado, tentando dormir – e é claro fazendo charme, tenho que honrar minha posição de irmã caçula mimada. Não demorou muito para ele, vir me abraçando, e fazendo cócegas.

-Ah! Mas que gracinha! Ela sente ciúmes do irmão lindo e maravilhoso dela! – disse ele me provocando.

Considerando que ele estava fazendo cócegas em mim, era bem complicado eu desmenti-lo. E se bem o conhecia ele não pararia até ter sua pseudo vitória... Triste.

-Eu não estou com ciúmes! – retruquei entre risos.

-Não estou acreditando...

-Argh! Ótimo, morro de ciúmes do meu irmão mulherengo, que vive se esquivando pelos cantos com qualquer garota que tenha o mínimo de curva, feliz – retruquei, segurando as mãos do Tony, lhe mostrando a língua.

Levantei da cama, pulando-o. Não me irritava fácil, sinceramente tirando a Snivellus, Le Strange e seus seguidores, praticamente nada me tirava do sério, inclusive as noitadas de Anthony. Sempre, desde meus doze anos, soube que meu irmão não era santo, e não ligava, mesmo. Mas isso fora antes de ver a coisa.

No último mês das aulas, eu e os Marotos costumávamos dar uma festa de despedida, e bem, isso era conhecido, por todos, o que as vezes gerava alguns problemas, como a necessidade de – as vezes devido à algum linguarudo, sair correndo, e fugir do zelador – e bem, esse fora o problema do ano passado. Eu tenho completa certeza que foi a Snivellus, mas enfim, eu tinha saído por último, Matt não gostara, mas era revezamento e era minha vez, quanto estava quase chegando ao sexto andar, me dei conta que não vira Tony deixar a sala, claro que significava que ele estava com alguma garota em algum canto.

Problema dele, senão fosse o fato que o zelador estava vagando aqueles lados, a procura dos infratores. Corri por bem umas três passagens e cinco corredores para chegar onde ele estava. Mas sabe, ver aquilo, fez com meu estomago o que dissecar um explosivin não fez. Senti até tontura, mas felizmente – ou infelizmente – o som de passos me acordou, puxei meu irmão pela gola da camisa, e sai arrastando ele, para a estatua de Fryda, a Gelada, ouvido a menina gritar um "Potter, deixa de ser chata!", mas não parei até entramos na passagem.

Enfim, depois de umas longas discussões, e várias paredes chamuscadas, decidimos não tocar no assunto nunca mais. Não que meu estômago algum dia vá se recuperar daquela visão. E por essa simples razão, eu estava com sérios problemas de não ficar emburrada quando pensava nas garotas do meu irmão.

-Ari...- disse ele, resmunguei, indicando que o escutava – Ari, vem cá, para de fingir que está fazendo a mala! Minky, já a fez!

Suspirei, sentando-me do lado dele.

-Você é minha princesinha, Ari, vai sempre ser, pode parando por ai! É minha irmãzinha, minha princesinha, minha garotinha, que vai ser sempre pura e intocada, que nenhum garoto deve chegar perto. – falou ele, logo se livrando do tom sério.

-Ah! Tony! Tudo bem, te perdôo, mas a gente tem que rever essa última parte. – respondi, abaixando o tom.

-Não vamos rever nada, a não ser que você queira passar o resto da vida debaixo de uma burca – respondeu ele cruzando os braços, com os olhos faiscando.

Levantei os braços suspirando, não queria chegar para o meu irmão dizendo que não era mais bv, como ele imaginava assim. Mas tinha certeza que ele estava falando sério quanto a última parte.

Para minha sorte, ou azar, eu era última e única neta, do lendário Harry Potter, a princesinha Potter, por um lado era ótimo, porque como a maioria dos homens – e era muitos – a minha volta, me via como um anjinho feito de porcelana, eles acabavam sempre cedendo aos meu pedidos, por outro, o maior desejo deles parecia ser o meu celibato, o que eu não tinha a menor vocação.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de discutir, depois de voltar a minha atenção para minha mala, me dei conta, ao achar a própria, pronta do lado da porta, que a afirmação de Tony, não fora somente para me distrair, o que foi um alívio, pois cinco segundos depois meu pai estava na porta do quarto, esbravejando que estávamos extremamente atrasados.

Desci as escadas discutindo a temporada de quadribol com Tony, quando cheguei ao hall, vi nossa elfa domestica ajudando meu pai com as malas. Elas estavam sendo colocadas na traseira de um mini Cooper, gemi olhando o carrinho de palhaço. Como meus pais esperassem que fizéssemos uma viagem de três horas naquilo?

Aparentemente era exatamente isso que meu pai esperava. Meu pai, Albus Severus Potter, é um Inominável, o que significa que nem nós sabemos o que ele faz, mas sabemos que o nosso tio Hugo Weasley trabalha no Ministério, no departamento do Mal Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas, ou algo assim, e para nossa infelicidade, ele e o meu pai, dividem um amor absurdo por tudo que é dos trouxas, assim normalmente acabamos sempre com alguma coisa ilegalmente enfeitiçada em casa.

Olhei para meu irmão, ele parecia tão feliz quanto eu, quer dizer, eu era bem mal-humorada de manhã, mas se o Anthony estava olhando com aquela cara de desgosto para o carro, então não era frescura minha, e eu tinha todo e completo direito de dar um show. Estava me preparando para soltar vários argumentos, quando minha mãe riu baixinho, chamando minha atenção.

-Entre no carro, antes de gastar seu fôlego, Ariana. – ela disse divertida, entrando no banco da frente.

Bufei revirando os olhos, minha família é tão estranha! Como pode? Abri a porta já resmungando, quando vi. Ah! Como amo meu tio Hugo! Era magnífico, era quase como a parte de trás de uma limusine, sorri feliz, pulando em um dos bancos, me ajeitando para dormir, estava toda encolhidinha, quentinha feliz, quando o estrupício barulhento do Anthony, bateu a porta do jeito mais bruto possível, e ainda assobiou.

-Tenho que dizer, pai, você e o tio Hugo se superaram. – falou ele.

-É, seu tio achou que era o único jeito de tirar sua irmã de casa, antes do meio-dia, e continuar vivo. – respondeu ele.

-Eu ainda preferir aparatar, mas assim está bom, posso voltar a dormir! – resmunguei me virando no banco.

Ouvi eles rirem, e um chiado de conversas, mas não prestei atenção, logo estava dormindo. Nem percebera as horas passarem, quando dei por mim, Anthony estava chacoalhando meus ombros, tentando me acordar, resmungando, espreguicei-me, e levantei. Aparentemente estávamos em Godric's Hollow, já deixando a vila para trás.

Passei as mãos no cabelo, bagunçando-o mais. Pronto, estava apresentável, estávamos subindo um pequeno morro, com florestas de ambos os lados, fiquei observando a paisagem hipnotizada, vendo as árvores passarem. Já podia ver, várias aventuras, podia ver os jogos, os desafios de coragem.

Eu reclamara muito, mas amava passar parte das férias aqui, meus avós já eram velhinhos, e se amavam muito e eram bonzinhos demais para brigar conosco, por isso, quando Matt e eu vínhamos aqui, passávamos horas correndo pela floresta, ou atirando fogos de artifícios, era um lugar onde me sentia livre, onde não conseguia ver limitações.

_Mister Chameleon POV. _

Estava entediado, e era irônico. Faziam dois dias que estávamos no chalé de meus avós, mas eu estava entediado, enfurnado no meu quarto, atirando uma bolinha para cima e para baixo. Olhei de esguelha para porta escondida na parede a direita do meu quarto, suspirando. Estava com saudades da pirralha, podia até ouvir ela me atormentando, sorrindo daquele jeito pentelho, me desafiando.

Levantei da cama, pulando um par de tênis que largara por ali, olhei-me no espelho, bagunçando os cabelos, estava todo amassado, mas não ligava, não havia ninguém a quem impressionar, abri a porta, meu irmão estava voltando para o próprio quarto com um livro tão grande que faria Hagrid ter dor nas costas.

Ouvi vozes vindas da cozinha, e me arrastei para lá, afinal, quem sabe não conseguisse mendigar alguma comida, ou algo assim. Hoje era a terceira semana de férias, o que significava uma reunião Wesley & Potter, o que significava ter quase tanta gente naquele chalé quanto na torre grifina em dias de aulas.

Assim que pisara no aposento, foi como se tivesse entrado em uma sala de pura luz. Meu cérebro travou, rodou, e meu corpo começara a se mover lenta e pesadamente até aquelas deusas de corpos perfeitamente curvilíneos, quando alguém dera um leve soquinho em minha cabeça.

Pisquei algumas vezes, acordando de minha hipnose. Parada ao meu lado, estava a minha prima Holly, com seus cabelos cacheados, caprichosamente presos, fazendo-a parecer preparada para aprontar. Ela obviamente provocou-me dizendo que eu estava sonambulizando pela cozinha, tentando arranjar comida, o que me fizera rir. Assim atraindo a atenção das demais.

Na pequena e rústica cozinha da minha avó Ginny, estavam minha tia Victorie Weasley, a minha avó e minha primas, Lauren Weasley e Penny Lupin, dessas, apenas minha avó, não apresentava o gene veela, assim para qualquer homem que entrasse lá, era como entrar no aposento dos sonhos.

Não duvidava nada que estivesse nadando em baba quando Holly viera ao meu resgate, o que não era nada bom, na verdade uma realidade bem irritante, Penny era uma garota linda e doce, por quem eu tivera um precipício quando mais novo, mas fora para Beauxbatons, e agora voltara. No entanto com o passar dos anos eu me apaixonara por outra garota, que convenientemente era a irmã mais velha de Penny, Ninfadora.

Não que meu namoro estivesse lá essas coisas, contara a Ninfadora do meu trato com Penny no ano anterior, e a mesma voltara para Inglaterra a pouco mais de uma semana e pretendia voltar a Hogwarts, me assustava até imaginar o que rolava na casa delas.

Vi os olhos azuis gelados de Dora fixados em mim, mas não esboçavam nenhum sinal de animosidade, forcei um sorriso e acenei para ela. A mesma simplesmente estreitou os olhos em ódio e virou a cara, suspirei cabisbaixo.

-Ela só está com ciúmes, e provavelmente confusa... Você conseguiu uma confusão daquelas, Headhog... – comentou Holly, em voz baixa, tentando me animar.

-Eu nunca pretendi me meter nela! Nem sabia que ela estava voltando! – retruquei emburrado.

-E agora, o que mudou?

-Além do fato de que a minha namorada que me amava, me odeia? Não tenho muita certeza... – respondi olhando para trás enquanto descíamos para o 'campo'.

Não era realmente um campo, era um jardim oval, a principio, mas quando se faz um jardim no formato de um campo de quadribol, em uma casa com tantos Potter e Weasley era quase impossível de se evitar que algo assim acontecesse. Mas minha avó era geniosa, e conseguira parte do terreno para seu jardim.

O jardim central, continuava um gramado verde claro, liso, quase do tamanho de um campo de quadribol, a volta era feita de um caminho de cascalhos claros, bastante largo, do lado externo de tal caminho haviam bancos espalhados, e rodeados pelas mais diversas flores, e na margem oposta a casa, após o jardim, havia o bosque. Era um lugar lindo e cheio de lembranças era ali que todos havíamos aprendido a voar, inclusive Lizzie e Julian Malfoy, que odiavam voar.

Estávamos contornando o campo, conversando sobre as férias, tinha que dizer as férias da minha prima pareciam bem mais interessantes que as minhas. Ela havia passado boa parte delas, trabalhando na Gemilidades Weasley, claro que pelo menos metade do pagamento dela fora em logros. As minhas, bem... Havia passado boa parte viajando com meus avôs, o que era legal, passávamos em lugares bem diferentes, mas ficar longe da namorada vendo casais apaixonados era torturante. Pensar em casais levantou uma preocupação antiga.

- A Ginny está namorando? – perguntara de repente, assim que o pensamento me ocorreu.

Claro que a Holly, estava as gargalhadas, o que atraiu Lauren e Lizzie, que estavam passando por perto, no mínimo andando pelo jardim, enquanto Lau buscava inspiração, ou algo assim. As duas analisaram a minha prima desnaturada, meio preocupadas, mas logo Lizzie voltou a frieza dela.

Não que Elizabeth fosse como o avô, ela era muito gentil, a sua maneira, provável que a única pessoa com quem ela fosse realmente meiga e fofa era o irmão pirralho birrento dela, mas isso era uma coisa tão estranha de se ver que eu não gostava de ver.

Quando Holly finalmente recupera o folego eu comecei a desejar que ela não houvesse feito.

-Sério Headhog? A Little, namorando? Nem no fim do mundo! – gargalhou aquela gralha.

-Você está preocupado Matt? Não devia, a Ginny sabe se cuidar. – disse a Lau, abraçando-me.

-Hunf! – não gostava do estilo de vida da minha prima caçula.

-Não aprovo que você interfira na vida dela, mas não gosto da Ariana namorando a torto e direito, parece com o Lestrange. – falou Lizzie naquela voz impassível.

-O quê?! Isso ridículo! A Ginny, não tem nada! NADA, dele! – berrei irritado.

Claro que a Elizabeth me olhou de cima a baixo com o mais puro desgosto e virou as costas com aquela atitude socialite, fazendo uma saída dramática, simplesmente bufei, revirando os olhos. Lauren pediu desculpas, me deu uma bronca-conselho e saiu correndo atrás de Lizzie, me atirei no banco irritado, entrei o rosto nas mãos.

-Nem tente defende-la!

-Não vou, você é um pé quando está irritado. Quer roubar chocolates das cozinhas?

No fim Jamie, Alex e Julian já haviam feito o serviço, Holly extorquiu o pobre Jamie e conseguiu-nos alguns chocolates, os três saíram rindo e se divertindo, enquanto nós nos largávamos a beira da piscina conversando. Scott estava com Dora, na varanda, ela ria feito uma garotinha, aquilo só fez-me irritar-me mais. Onde estava a pirralha para me distrair? Felizmente logo Michael se juntou a eles. Suspirei, analisando a casa...

Os adultos estavam espalhados em grupinhos, na cozinha e sala de jantar, minha namorada estava com meu irmão e meu primo monitor, minha prima sonserina estava emburrada, sendo consolada por Lauren e Alphonse, os gêmeos gênios, meus primos aprendizes, Alex e Jamie estavam com o – como Ginny amava chamar – Malfoyzinho, aprontando, Penny devia estar com a mãe, tímida demais para se entrosar. Holly e eu estávamos esperando o furacãozinho, ri-me divertido, era uma festa, apesar de ser só mais um almoço de domingo.

N.A: Aqui está o primeiro capítulo da fic, espero que gostem, e comentem para eu saber que gostaram...


	3. Cap 2 - In the dark of the night

**Capítulo 2 – **

_LeStrange POV_

Conseguia ouvir ao longe os toques e acordes de uma música, não saberia identificar. Não era exatamente alto, mas era irritante, era um som abafado e continuo, e que no momento estava completamente estragando meu sono. Retirei um dos braços da volta da cintura de uma loira gostosa, da qual não lembrava o nome, e atirei um travesseiro em Arcthuru Zabini.

Ele não levantou de imediato, simplesmente rolou no sofá se ajeitando melhor nos braços da garota que passara a noite com ele. Não que eu me importasse, ele poderia continuar fazendo o que quisesse com quem quisesse desde que desligasse a merda do celular para que eu pudesse dormir, mas Arc era péssimo de se acordar, mas eu não levantaria da minha cama, por isso peguei qualquer coisa mais pesada e próxima, e atirei nele. Surtiu efeito.

-Atende essa droga logo, algumas pessoas precisam dormir. – reclamei voltando a me enterrar nos cabelos platinados ao meu lado.

Ele atendeu o telefone para minha felicidade, não que ele fosse incomodar em manter a voz baixa, mas eu estava ocupado demais com a minha companheira para dar a mínima para o que o Zabini estivesse fazendo. Estávamos em pequeno apartamento no centro de Londres, que meus pais haviam me fornecido, não era nem de perto o que eu chamaria de requintado, mas para o que estávamos fazendo era ótimo.

-Era a Ella, estamos atrasados para festa dos seus pais – falou Zabini me atirando uma camiseta, e tirando a menina de cima de mim. – É triste, ele não pode mais te ensinar anatomia. Você também, vai se vestir.

Zabini não era o tipo de amigo certinho ou regrado, mas ele estava correndo sérios riscos de perder a herança dele, que era algo considerável, se não aprendesse a ser mais... Discreto, a mãe dele tinha um cargo publico no ministério, ele não podia sair cuspindo na honra da família. Eu não tinha essas preocupações meus pais faziam investimentos ou coisa assim, a minha rebeldia era vista como fase, assim eu não ligava a mínima para imagem.

Finalmente quando estávamos de ternos e as garotas vestidas, entramos na limusine de Zabini, junto com as meninas a pedido meu, e nos direcionamos à festa. Era uma experiência incrível, as garotas pareciam se achar extremamente sortudas por estarem lá conosco, o que realmente eram, afinal, eu não escolheria uma garota bonitinha, tinha que ser linda. Até mesmo Zabini relaxou um pouco.

Foi necessário nos recompor-nos antes de entrar no salão, mas assim que as luzes da mansão Lestrange nos iluminou estávamos novos em folha. Cumprimentamos alguns bruxos velhos e importantes, fingimo-nos de interessados e entendidos, o que cansou completamente minha beleza. O que significa que aquilo estava um verdadeiro porre, afinal, minha beleza é infindável. Caminhei até um espelho e ajeitei o cabelo, vai que algum desses velhos tivesse uma neta gostosinha.

No fim eu rodei o salão extremamente entediado, sem achar uma diversãozinha, algumas garotas eram agradáveis ao olhar, mas a maioria falava demais para meu gosto, precisava fingir muito interesse para conseguir uma transa. Depois da minha decepção e de gastar minha educação e paciência com meus pais, fui atrás dos meus amigos, esperando que a Ella ainda não tivesse usado a Maldição Imperius em Zabini e levado o para um quarto.

Para minha felicidade ambos estavam na varanda, conversando, ou discutindo, variava muito do humor de Zabini, mas hoje Ella parecia estar sendo mais sutil. A garota estava sentada no parapeito da varanda, rindo-se, lançando olhares indiscretos ao lado direito da porta, onde Zabini estava encostado despropositadamente, fumando. A loira abriu um sorriso de tirar o folego quando me viu, caminhei até ela, puxando-a pela cintura, mordiscando o lábio inferior da garota, divertido, fazendo-a rir.

-Ella, está maravilhosa, para variar, quer me entreter? – perguntei sorrindo maliciosamente.

Minha amiga sorriu daquela maneira maliciosa rindo-se de mim, enquanto apoiava os braços a volta do meu pescoço, sim Ella era uma garota extremamente gostosa e sexy, mas nunca havia rolado nada. Os olhos azuis frios dela se voltaram para Zabini, avaliando-o de maneira gulosa, por alguma razão além do meu entendimento ela tinha uma fixação por nosso amigo.

Uma fixação não retribuída, pois Zabini olhou a de cima a baixo, soltando um pouco de fumaça, fazendo pouco caso, atirou a bituca no chão apagando com o pé, entediado. Sabia que Zabini considerava Ella gostosa, sabia que eles tinha se pegado, algumas vezes, era um padrão recorrente, quando ninguém no colégio os atraia eles voltavam a se provocar.

E era exatamente isso que ele iria fazer, eu podia pressentir. Ella estava sentada no parapeito, com as pernas envolta de minha cintura, e os braço envolta e de meu pescoço, minhas mãos estavam a volta da cintura dela, e outra sobre sua coxa, ela obviamente não parecia nenhum pouco incomodada. Os olhos dela estavam grudados em Zabini no entanto, que se aproximava vagarosamente, puxando o rosto para si, roçando os lábios nos dela.

-Já disse o que tem que fazer Ella, me de minha vaga... – falou Zabini divertido.

-E você vai acabar com a nossa brincadeira, mais fácil levar o Orion – respondeu ela manhosa.

-Não tenho nenhum objeção quanto a ir pra sua cama Ella. – respondi mordiscando o pescoço da garota.

-Ah! Isso sim é um homem que sabe agradar... – falou ela, provocando Zabini.

-Faça bom proveito, Satã, eu vi uma bailarina ruiva... – respondeu ele, se afastando.

Assim que ele se afastou, a loira bufou irritada, cortando totalmente o meu clima, por mais gostosa que ela fosse, o gênio de Ella era realmente broxante. Talvez fosse por isso que Zabini não a levasse pra cama, vai saber. Só sei que gemi, me desprendendo dela, irritado, acendo o cigarro, enquanto a minha amiga fuzilava Zabini e sua nova companhia. Ela não era tão gostosa, mas bailarinas compensavam na variedade.

-Ela não é bonita. – resmungou ela, fazendo-me revirar os olhos.

-Ela é gostosinha, e tem uma elasticidade do capeta, e não que comer o Zabini a todo momento, como você – respondi.

-Eu não quero comer o Zabini a todo momento! – ela retrucou estridentemente. – Só quero ganhar. Só!

-Ah! Certo, escuta loira, vou ali no bar, beber, algum pedido? Além do Zabini? – perguntei sorrindo maldoso.

-Ah! Vá se ferrar Orion! Não achou nenhum rabo de saia, não?

-Nenhum inédito, sugestões?

-Eu vi os Malfoy, mas eles perderam a classe depois que se misturaram com aqueles traidores do sangue. – ela amargou.

-A bunda da Elizabeth continua perfeitamente apertável pra mim, com sangue traidor ou não, vai dar em cima do irmão dela? – perguntei oferecendo o braço.

-Não, muito pirralho, vou procurar um brinquedo, já que o Zabini está ocupado. – ela disse pulando graciosamente para o chão.

Depois de apreciar a vista da minha amiga se afastando, com o andar felinamente cadenciado, tentando atrair a atenção de Zabini, falhando epicamente, uma vez que esse e a bailarina já se afastavam para o corredor que levaria aos quarto. Estalei a língua irritado, se ele iria se dar bem, eu tinha iguais chances de fazê-lo, passei no bar só por tempo suficiente para pegar uma dose dupla e virá-la. Ajeitei novamente me cabelo, antes de voltar a rodar o salão.

Sinceramente aquelas festas dos meus pais me cansavam, era tanta gente velha cheirando a naftalina, que acabava com a graça de ver garotas gostosas com seus vestidos extremamente caros, pedindo para serem arrancados. Estava sinceramente achando que Ella havia mentido para mim, como forma de vingança, quando a vi elegantemente recostada na parede entediada, observando os dançarinos.

Senti um sorriso malicioso brotar em meus lábios ao vê-la ali, desacompanhada. Em geral Elizabeth tinha a mania irritante de estar com a desgraça do irmão caçula de tira colo, o que complicava a minha aproximação e diversão. Contornei o mais discretamente a pista de dança, mantendo meus olhos nela. Mesmo com todo aquele jeito irritantemente nerd dela, a garota se vestia de uma maneira bem sexy.

Ela estava com vestido verde esmeralda, daqueles que terminavam no meio das coxas alvas dela, de um tecido leve, com varias pontas de tamanhos diferentes, ajustado na cintura, deixando as linhas naturais dela bem evidentes, os seios dela estava apertados, fazendo-os parecer maiores, o tecido que os recobria estava encrustado com pequenos diamantes, os ombros estavam nus, com alguns fios do cabelo platinado caindo do penteado.

Tentador, extremamente tentador, podia imaginar aquele tecido escorregando pelo corpo alvo e curvilíneo da Slytherin, revelando aquele corpo... Pude sentir uma fisgada na virilha, que obrigou a desviar os pensamentos, enquanto aproximava-me pelas costas da Malfoy. Segurei os pulsos finos dela, beijando-lhe a base do pescoço, sorrindo contra a pele da garota sentindo a puxar os braços.

-Cai fora, Lestrange! – ela rosnou.

-Gostosa com sempre, Malfoy. – eu respondi mordendo o pescoço dela.

-E você está repugnante, como sempre, agora, me larga! – respondeu ela como sempre.

-Malfoy, deixa de ser amarga, vai, aposto que se levar pra cama...

-Vai acabar morto! Agora vê se desiste e me larga. – ela respondeu me acertando num ponto sensível.

Encolhi-me apertando minha parte sensível, xingando aquela loira temperamental, eu teria que começar a usar armadura quando fosse dar em cima daquela garota, mas ainda teria a Malfoy comendo na palma da minha mão. Era uma questão de puro orgulho. Sai mancando até o bar. Precisaria de mais uma dose...

_Snivellus POV_

Não entendia bem porquê havíamos sido convidadas aquela festa, minha mãe a chamara de "oportunidade imperdível" assim estávamos naquela festa cara, com pessoas de narizes empinados e roupas caras. Meu vestido era caro, acho que era um Gucci, algo assim, mas não era meu, era um empréstimo, por isso eu se quer estava comendo ou bebendo, não havia dinheiro para pagar um dano aquele pedaço de pano.

Pelo menos tivera tempo de analisar a família Lestrange, eles pareciam-me o exemplo do molde de família puro-sangue. A mãe era uma verdadeira dama, distante, mas educada e falsamente prestativa, dirigindo uma grande cota de sorrisos amarelados aos convidados. O pai era rigoroso, preso as maneiras secas e frias, embora não chegasse a ser mau educado, era duro, isso era. E finalmente tinha ele. Que era meu objetivo, desde o segundo ano. Anthony o chamava de paixão, não tinha certeza, não agradava-me atribuir esse objetivo a um sentimento vago.

Estava caminhando pelo salão, pelo simples fato que assim fora instruída, se ficasse retirada a um canto cabisbaixa poderia estragar as chances de minha mãe, mas ainda assim não era do agrado de todos que estivéssemos ali, milhares de senhoras olhavam em minha direção, como se olhassem para uma pelota de lama. Eu erguera a cabeça e mantivera alta, independentemente de quais rumores que eram sussurrados por lá.

Minha mãe era uma bruxa puro-sangue, no entanto meu pai fora um bruxo mestiço, filho de outro mestiço, que muitos dos antigos Comensais da Morte acusavam de ter traído o Lord das Trevas. Pouco sabia de meu avô, somente o nome do mesmo, Severus Snape, e que minha mãe afirmava, que ele fora um servo fiel até o final.

Assim, não entraria em nenhuma discussão ainda mais quando o pai do meu melhor amigo, tinha como segundo nome Severus, e ele fazia parte do outro lado. Nunca havíamos entendido isso. Perguntava como estaria Anthony, por um lado desejava que o Slytherin estivesse ali, era um ótimo companheiro, com observações agradáveis e aparência desejável. No entanto um Potter jamais entraria naquela festa. Além do mais tinha a bagagem, e eu não estava com a menor inclinação de lidar com a irmã de Anthony hoje.

Suspirei pegando uma bebida leve no bar, praticamente sem álcool, continuando meu peque tour, ser invisível tinha seu lado bom, pouquíssimas pessoas reparavam em mim, assim eu ouvi conversas por demais interessantes, assim como tinha seu lado ruim, era esbarrada e pisoteada demais pro meu gosto.

Minha atenção se prendeu num casal do outro lado da pista de dança. A garota era alva, loira de olhos azuis-acinzentados. Elizabeth Malfoy, a Slytherin com coração. E lá estava ele, Orion Lestrange, o herdeiro da família, possivelmente o garoto mais belo em que pusera os olhos, bem nascido e criado, com valores corretos, maneiras refinadas, um belo sorriso, ótimo manipulador. E era por esse motivo que eu o almejava, ele era perfeito.

No entanto ele nunca me notara, ele notava a Malfoy, era como um objetivo, ela jamais se rendeu aos encantos dele, por isso ele a perseguia. Não que eu pudesse fazer tal coisa, não ainda precisava encantá-lo ainda.

Pouco depois a menina Malfoy afastou-se a passos duros, enquanto Orion se dobrava em dois dolorido, seguindo para o bar, segui-o de longe. Poderia ir até lá, e ajuda-lo, mas ele não me respeitaria então. Poderia fazer o mesmo que a Malfoy, mas eles tinham historia ele deixaria-me de lado.

Era precioso fazer isso de maneira controlada, premeditada. Não que eu tivesse experiência nessas coisas, não era a Senhorita Ariana Potter, amada e desejada por todos, com os lindos cabelos castanhos, e olhos brilhantes. Era a Louise Scofield Snape, era a garota estranha e retraída da classe, com conhecimento avançados, na área de magia das trevas.

Caminhei até o bar, parando no bar, pedindo uma bebida ao lado de Orion, senti os olhos dele me percorrerem , não olhei-o, tomei meu drink calmamente, antes de virar-me para ele. Analisei-o, como ele fizera a pouco comigo.

-Quando cansar de apanhar, me procure... – falei.

Claro que eu sai rapidamente de lá, sentindo-me uma idiota claramente, para não dizer minimamente, vulgar, e oferecida, ele deveria estar rindo ou então fantasiando comigo achando que eu era um tipo de garota, quando na verdade era outro completamente diferente. Como pudera fazer algo tão vergonhoso?

Passara o pouco tempo restante, nos jardins evitando tudo e a todos. Felizmente, logo minha mãe veio até mim afirmando que poderíamos ir, a não ser que eu desejasse o contrário. Abracei a oportunidade, olhando para trás tristemente. Acabara com as minhas chances com Orion Lestrange... Precisava conversar com Anthony.

_GramaVerde POV_

Era inaceitável, Zabini saiu atrás daquela magrelinha sem graça e Orion, bem deve ter achado algum rabo de saia por ai. Não acreditava que ambos tinham me largado assim, cruzei os braços irritada, claro que estava habituada aqueles dois saírem correndo a vista de um ser do sexo feminino, mas em geral quando um ia, o outro ficava um tempo para me fazer companhia.

Tudo culpa do mau humor do Zabini, não que alguma vez ele tivesse feito o que eu queria, conhecia aquele moleque desde os cinco anos, nós vivíamos aprontando juntos, até nossos pais aprovavam que ficássemos juntos, mas pelas leis eles não podiam nos casar, eu deveria conquista-lo, achara que conseguira lá pelo nosso terceiro ano, quando ele concordou em sair comigo.

Mas ele simplesmente me encantara com um encontro perfeito para me largar antes da comunal da Slytherin, no dia seguinte ele estava dando em cima de uma Ravenclaw... E era sempre assim, ele voltava e ficava comigo, mas eu nunca era especial. Tinha esperança que se eu o levasse pra cama fosse fazer com que isso me tornasse especial, mas ele não me dava chance.

Fiz uma careta vendo Orion dar em cima de Malfoy, estava ali outra coisa que jamais entendera... A garota repudiava meu melhor amigo, que era claramente bom demais para ela, em alto e bom tom, e como um cachorro que gosta de apanhar, ele voltava a provoca-la. Não que ele se arrastasse por ela, era mais um passatempo mesmo, quando ele estava sem o que fazer ele corria atormentar a Malfoy.

Não deu outra, em pouco tempo a Malfoy estava saindo furiosa para um lado, e Orion coxeando para outro, suspirei desencostando da parede contornando os casais melosos e falsos da pista até meu amigo. Encontrei-o no bar, o que não era novidade, a garota com ele no entanto eu desconhecia.

Ela era baixa, parecia ser gostosinha, mas suas curvas eram suaves, talvez fosse mais nova. Seus cabelos eram pretos, ligeiramente ondulados, mas eu via traços de oleosidade nas raízes, do tipo que fica quando a menina não sabe cuidar, ela tinha pele morena. Ela trocou umas pequenas palavras com Orion e saiu.

Sentei-me ao lado dele, sorrindo de lado divertida.

-Ela está abaixo do seu nível. – comentei pedindo um Martini.

-Não tenho certeza que ela seja uma vitima, mas dá pro gasto. Conhece? – ele perguntou, virando o Uísque.

-Não, pelo menos do que eu vi. Quer ir dar uma volta? Eu não vou te atacar! Estou entediada, só.

Por fim ele estalou os lábios, se levantando e me oferecendo o braço, como um perfeito aluno da escola de boas maneiras. Orion podia ser a pessoa mais vulgar e grosseira possível, podia ser fútil, cruel e canalha, mas ele também era fiel a seus amigos e cavalheiro, quando ele assim decidisse.

Parei para analisa-lo quando andávamos pelos jardins de sua mansão. Orion era alto e musculoso, suas feições retas e finas, com queixo quadrado e sorriso tentador e branco. Sua pele era branca e seus cabelos castanhos claro, quase cor de mel. Ele era tentador, com toda a pinta de menino rebelde com coração, talvez devesse investir nele. No entanto quando ele me apontou uma garota de família menos abastada, para caçoarmos dela, com uma risada maldosa, ao enfeitiça-la, percebi que Orion era, e sempre seria meu melhor amigo, e era dele assim que eu precisava.

N/A: Mais um capítulo para vocês \o\

Só explicando algumas coisas, os personagens dessa fic, são baseados em contas de um fórum de HP, chamado Hogsmeade, todos os personagens pertencem a eles.

Caso vocês gostem muito, recomendo que entrem lá!

.br/forum

E agoras Reviews!

Mike: Priminho, ai estão, mais capítulos!

Daqui da Lua: Obrigada! Pelo encorajamento, e elogios, e a parte do Archie está por vir!

Lare: Ai está pra minha fã tão gentil e adorável!

Lukenho: Ai meu Doggy pentelho! Mais um capítulo!

Até o próximo capítulo! Comentem por favor!


	4. Cap 3 - It's gonna be a bumpy ride

**Cap. 3º **

_Baby POV_

O dia estava claro em Londres, estava com meus pais encaminhando-me para meu quarto ano em Hogwarts, meu pai tenta explicar para minha mae alguma coisa relacionada a viagem que ele planejava fazer, meu pai assim como minha avó era um zoólogo, ele percorria o mundo perseguindo animais fantástico, embora ele não acreditasse em mim e na vová, que as traças mágicas realmente existissem, ele não nos desencorajava.

Estava com um livro sobre criaturas mágicas em mãos, afastando os zonzobulos de mim. Eles eram criaturas bem pequenas e voadoras que adoravam embaralhar os cérebros de adolescentes, minha avó achava que eles tinham alguma relação com paixão. Ainda assim eu preferia que eles ficassem bem longe de minhas orelhinhas.

Acabara de atravessar a passagem, apreciando a visão do expresso de Hogwarts, quando vi pelo canto do olho, uma grande concentração de Heliopatas, arregalei meus olhos procurando identificar a pessoa, mas eu jamais vira a mesma, e ela logo saiu de meu campo de visão. Quando comentei com meu pai, ele levantou a sobrancelha, afirmando que falaria com o professor Neville para certificar-se que ninguém se machucaria.

Aquilo pareceu-me bom. Fiquei nas pontas dos pés, procurando pelos Potter ou por Archie, mas não sei onde todos haviam ido, pois nas milhares de pessoas que haviam na plataforma, não reconheci nenhum. Quando entrei no trem, meu primo Peter se juntou logo a minha pessoa. Sorri ao vê-lo, Pete era gentil, nos despedimos dos nossos pais, e fomos procurar uma cabine.

Estávamos acomodados em uma cabine no meio do trem, Peter estava sentando lendo um livro sobre quadribol enquanto eu tentava ler as runas de Gwiffer que haviam saído nessa semana no Pasquim. Ficamos assim por pelo menos meia hora, até meu primo finalmente suspirar irritado. Ginny havia me dito que quando alguém faz um barulho assim é para chamar a atenção de alguém, considerando que eu era a única pessoa visível, entendi como se fosse para chamar minha atenção. Baixei minha revista olhando para Peter. Meu primo ficava estranho desse ângulo...

-Bailey! Pode por favor se endireitar nesse assento? – ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Seu sague vai todo para cabeça assim!

Suspirei fazendo bico, mas virei-me ficando com a cabeça para cima e os pés balançando em direção ao chão encarando-o curiosa. Peter parecia genuinamente incomodado com algo, mas eu não tinha a capacidade ler os pensamentos dele como Gwalf, ou de hipnotiza-lo como Futgnof, então só continuei esperando encarando meu primo. Ele logo suspirou e começou a falar.

-Você ainda anda com a menina Potter? – ele perguntou, torcendo o lábio superior em desagrado.

-Você diz a Ginny? Sim! Ela é minha amiga! – eu disse feliz. – Por que?

-Não gosto dela, acho que não devia andar com ela, ela é má influência! – ele reclamou.

Funguei, cruzando os braços, olhando para janela ressentida. Ginny era incrível, eu a adorava, ela sempre me defendeu, mesmo que ela não visse o que eu via, ela gostava de ouvir as vezes, e ela era animada, sempre me sentia feliz perto dela, mas ela era uma marota, ela vivia em detenções e meu primo a via com maus olhos por isso.

-Não estou dizendo que ela não tenha qualidades, mas...

-Mas você acha que vou quebrar as regras porque ando com a Ginny! – reclamei baixinho mas em tom agudo.

-Bem, não exatamente, mas talvez, sabe, e se ela pedisse, e... Bay, estou preocupado, sou seu primo, sabe disso.

-Sei... Mas está tudo bem! A Ginny jamais me pediria algo assim! Ela é uma boa garota, não é só uma explode-tudo!

Ele estava quase se dando por vencido, quando naquele mesmo momento, o trem inteiro pareceu estremecer, enquanto ouvia-se uma grande explosão, e gritos. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu senti meu coração para por um segundo, o segundo no qual Peter não reagiu, mas no momento seguinte ele revirava os olhos amaldiçoando os Marotos.

_Mister Moonlit POV_

Por um lado eu queria matar Chad, por outro, o efeito tinha sido incrível demais para eu odiar o cara. Eu encontrara o loiro na plataforma, e viera conversando para o trem com ele, estávamos discutindo quadribol e as férias, e garotas, quando chegamos a nossa cabine. Nossa porque fora onde Matthew e eu havíamos feito nossa primeira viagem, onde havíamos ficado amigos, e era onde fazíamos a viagem desde então, todos os anos, esperava encontrar os dois ali, mas talvez estivessem atrasados. Tinha acabado de por as minhas coisas no bagageiro, quando o ouriço humano passou pela porta.

Matthew Potter era meu melhor amigo desde o primeiro ano, era um cara alto, magrelo, com alguns músculos mas não exageradamente, com olhos castanhos e um sorriso travesso inconfundível, e é claro, seus cabelos negros apontando para todo lado. Ele estava mais moreno, mas continuava o cara de sempre ele veio até mim, querendo começar uma briga, tentando me dar uma chave de pescoço rindo. Dei uns socos debaixo da costela dele, também rindo. Pude ouvir a risada de Chad também.

Para um meio veela, alto, e musculoso, dos olhos azuis, e que as garotas afirmavam ser cheio de pose de príncipe encantado, ele perdera toda a pose, estava esparramado num dos bancos, rindo de se acabar segurando a barriga. Estava dando uma chave de braço em Matt, quando a porta da cabine abriu de novo. Foi até estranho o silêncio, e pelo murro que eu levei não agradou Matt.

Era Ginny, só que não a Ginny que eu lembrava. Eu lembrava de uma garota magrela, pequena e reta. A menina que eu vira, era baixinha, com traços finos, e olhos brilhantes azuis, por baixo do cabelo castanho bagunçado, mas ela era... Gostosa. A minha melhor amiga sempre foi linda, mas nunca teve curvas, quando elas apareceram? As curvas do terceiro ano dela eram sutil, não parecia um mulherão que eu via agora.

Demorou um segundo antes que eu e Chad voltássemos a nós até lá as malas de Ginny já estavam no maleiro e ela sentada espaçosamente no banco com as pernas sobre Matt. Sorri me sentando do lado de Chad, ouvindo os dois contarem sobre as férias.

Claro que estávamos nos divertindo, rindo das historias de Matt e das imitações de Ginny, quando ouvimos uma discussão do lado de fora, erguia sobrancelha olhando para Chad, enquanto Matt já levantava atravessando a cabine em duas passadas, escancarando a porta de correr.

Não fora surpresa encontrar um bando de Slytherin envolta de um garoto bem menor, observando brevemente a confusão, até a Ginny se espremer entre nós, arfando antes de correr para o menino, o que estava apanhando.

-Archie! Ai Meu Merlin, Archie você está bem? – ouvi a perguntar, parando do lado do menino.

Só então soube quem era o garoto. Se não estava enganado o nome dele era Archibald Longbottom, ele era colega de Ginny, bastante atrapalhado e grifino, minha amiga já estava passando os braços envolta do garoto, trazendo-o para junto de nós, quando vimos um dos trogloditas fazer o movimento de puxar a varinha. Só ouvi Chad berrando um "Abaixem-se" E os cabelos de Ginny voando no que ela se jogava no chão com o menino, enquanto eu e Matt puxávamos a varinha, azarando os dois Slytherin que iam ataca-los.

Não sei como, mas o garoto, Archie entrou na nossa cabine, ao mesmo tempo que Ginny e Chad puxavam as varinhas e se juntavam ao festival de feitiços, não bem como e quais feitiços usamos, sei que meia hora depois parecia que aquele trecho do corredor tinha sido o campo de uma batalha de paintball violenta. Sorri vendo alguns exemplares do feitiço anti-bicho-papão da Ginny.

Estavamos sentados rindo e relembrando a cena, enquanto o menino Longbottom olhava para os sapatos, completamente deslocado, sentado no canto. Acho que a Ginny percebeu também pois depois de imitar os caras apanhando, ela levantou e estendeu a mão para ele, falando que o levaria para a cabine de Michael.

Eles saíram da cabine com leveza, vi Matt segui-los por alguns segundos com os olhos antes de voltar a conversa.

_Disaster POV_

Estava bastante envergonhado, quando me dirigia para o encontro com Michael esbarrei em uns Slytherins que acharam divertido me bater e aterrorizar, e como eu era um completo inútil mau pude me defender, graças aos Marotos estava inteiro. Olhei pra frente encabulado, tinham dois Potter na minha classe Michael e Ginny, eles eram primos e não se pareciam em praticamente nada a principio.

Michael era meu melhor amigo desde o primeiro ano, e fisicamente ele era muito parecido com a prima, traços finos, olhos castanhos e cabelos negros, com os quais ele vivia brigando para mantê-los cuidadosamente arrumados. Era uma pessoa calma, que gostava de ler e discutir assuntos intelectuais, educado e contido, sempre gentil, embora formal.

Já Ginny era uma baixinha de cabelos bagunçados e olhos azuis, que falava sem parar, sempre rindo e fazendo rir, inquieta e encrenqueira. Apesar de tudo ambos eram ótimos amigos, preocupados comigo e protetores. Mas eu gostaria de uma vezes não ser o protegido e sim o protetor, mas eu mau conseguia empunhar minha varinha.

Suspirei esfregando meu nariz, no que Ginny parou me fazendo trombar com ela, não que ela tivesse ficado brava, ela só riu e continuou a provocar Michael, que revirava os olhos, bronqueando com ela, enquanto Alphonse e Lauren riam dos primos. Depois de uma discussão pequena, e um aperto na bochecha de Mike, Ginny saiu saltitando de lá.

_Skeeter shameless POV_

Estava sentado com Peter Lovegood, meu melhor amigo, vendo minha irmãzinha, Autumn Skeeter, conversando com a prima de Peter, Bailey, com os olhos brilhando. Autumn tinha uma idolatria por Bailey, talvez por que ela era da mesma casa eu nós e estava sempre com os garotos populares, por conta da amiga dela, ou talvez porque a garota parecia estar sempre feliz, sorrindo para tudo e todos, sendo gentil e sempre com notas alta, fosse como fosse, minha irmã bebia cada palavra que Bailey dizia.

Senti um murro em meu ombro fazendo-me voltar a atenção para Peter, aparentemente eu ignorara parte do monologo dele sobre como os Tornados estavam com um forte ataque com dois novos artilheiros do País de Gales, embora o apanhador fosse horrível. Comecei a discutir quadribol com ele, expondo como isso podia auxiliar o time, embora um apanhador um pouco melhor fosse deixar todos tranquilos.

Quando voltamos a discussão de como faríamos para Peter entrar no time da Raveclaw, o céu escurecera e nós saímos para que as meninas pudessem se trocar, depois nós trocamos, elas esperaram lá fora e nós colocamos as vestes negras. Assim as discussões convergiram para o ano que estava por vir, eu e Peter prestaríamos os NOM's esse ano.

_Reverse POV_

Estalei a língua, voltando a cabine, não vira Ariana a viagem inteira, mas ouvira dizer que tinha ocorrido um pequeno duelo, logo no começo da viagem, mau havíamos deixado Londres. Arrumei minha gravata, antes de bater na porta, ouvindo a garota pedir mais um minuto. Não demorou muito para Louise abrir a porta, e sentando-se no banco, de pernas e braços cruzados, com a expressão enuviada. Sorri fechando a porta atrás de mim, observando-a, com o rosto apoiado na mão.

-Não descobri nada, foi inútil – disse ela, fazendo bico.

Aparentemente minha amiga encontrara com seu pretendente, Orion Lestrange, em uma festa nas férias, não que ela ouvisse uma palavra sobre como era suspeito aquela família estar fazendo uma festa tão elitista. Ela abanava a mão dizendo que estava sendo preconceituoso e voltava a devanear sobre o que ele teria achado de sua pessoa, ou de sua fala, e sobre como descobrir mais sobre Orion.

Suspirei emburrado. Meus olhos caíram novamente sobre a menina minha frente, Louise era encantadora de diversas formas ao meus olhos, achava-a muito bonita, mas principalmente muito inteligente e perspicaz ela chegava a falar diferentemente das garotas de sua idade. Vi-a arregalar os olhos travessa, sorrindo com alguma ideia mirabolante, fazendo-me rir.

Embora jamais fosse falar em frente a qualquer uma, eu via algumas semelhanças entre ela e Ariana, coisas bobas, por exemplo, a determinação incansável ou os planos malucos, mas talvez o orgulho, principalmente isso, talvez por isso mesmo ela brigassem tanto.

Ela olhou-me por alguns segundos, antes de transferir-se para meu banco, fazendo carinho em meu rosto, olhando-me atenciosa. Fechei os olhos sorrindo com o carinho e atenção.

-Você está muito quieto... São os NOM's? Você quer ser auror, não?

-É... Não sei, não pensei muito nessas férias, mas estou ficando meio nervoso...

-Você só tem que se esforçar e se concentrar, parar de pensar na desmiolada um pouco.

-Ariana é minha irmã, minha responsabilidade.

-Ela sua irmã, infelizmente...

-Lou...

-Mas não sua responsabilidade!

Suspirei, era inútil discutir, tirei outro assunto do baú e passei a discuti-lo com ela, no começo ela ficou meio emburrada e se negou a conversar, mas por fim acabou cedendo, afinal era o melhor amigo dela. E talvez o único, sentia um pouco de pena dela, por isso, pois sabia que ela tinha muito a oferecer, infelizmente não sabia como se relacionar com as pessoas.

Estávamos embrulhados nos sobretudos, quando ouvi alguém chapinhar até nós, bufando, sorri vendo Julian se juntar a nós. Louise olhou-o acenando brevemente com a cabeça, antes de voltar a olhar a frente, abracei-o pelo ombro, bagunçando os cabelos do garoto, ele, me empurrou reclamando. Logo estávamos conversando, aparentemente ele ficara irritado com a irmã que insistia em trata-lo como criança, e com os grifinos que não aceitavam um Malfoy.

Realmente tinha uma espécie de ligação com Julian, ele era um Malfoy na Gryffindor, desprezado e maltratado, assim com eu, um Potter na Slytherin, não era nada bem vindo. Apesar de ser uma das coisas que ele mais admirava em mim, o fato de eu ser Slytherin. Estavamos discutindo as matérias e como seria fazer os NOM's. Ele era como um irmão mais novo para mim.

_Sweetie POV _

Suspirei olhando o teto encantado de Hogwarts, gostava como as nuvens se moviam, me lembravam rodopios de casais dançando, como se cada volta deixasse um rastro ligeiramente roxo. Podia até ver o casal, olhando as nuvens, eram poucos e esparsas, finas, mas eu via. Um casal de fadas, não tipo fadas mordentes, mais como as fadas trouxas, belos mini humanos com as orelhinhas pontudas, pele brilhantes e asas furta-cor.

Tamborilei os dedos no tampo da mesa, inquieta. Era tão injusto que tivéssemos que deixar toda bagagem no trem, apesar que agradecesse que não tivesse que carregar meu malão, se bobeasse ele era maior que eu, mas eu agradeceria muito se tivesse uma pena e pergaminho naquele momento, as palavras vinham tão rápido e naturalmente, gostaria de anotá-las. Estava tão perdida em minha palavras, que quase pulei quando um pergaminho me acertou nas têmporas. Peguei a bolinha olhando envolta brava, atrás do ser que tentara me matar.

Meus olhos bateram no quintanista ruivo, de cabelos meio jogados, sardas e um nariz meio pontudinho, com o sorriso mais encantador que eu jamais descreveria. Alex sorri, acenando para mim, olhando para o papel e novamente para meu rosto, erguendo as sobrancelhas, antes de voltar a conversar com Alexis e Julian. Tinha inveja de Alexis, ela ficava ali conversando com meu ruivo favorito com tanta naturalidade, queria eu conseguir tal proeza, mas toda vez que ele dirigia a palavra a minha pessoa eu perdia meu raciocínio brilhante e acabava falando as maiores burradas.

-Acho que é para você ler, Lau. – Mike segredou-me, ao cutucar-me na região abaixo das costelas.

-Ah! Certo, obrigada, Mike! – disse envergonhada e atrapalhada ao tentar desamassar o papel.

Por um lado quis socar Alex, porque ele não podia simplesmente dobrar o papel como qualquer ser humano normal? Suspirei, ele não podia, pois seu espirito inquieto não permitia. Depois de achar os vincos corretos, desemaranhando e desamassando o papel, li a pequena mensagem contida no papel sorrindo. Sentindo meu coração palpitar comecei a apalpar os bolsos procurando uma pena, mas não havia sequer traço de uma. Cutuquei Mike, meio esbaforida.

-Você tem uma pena? – perguntei fazendo bico.

Antes de me perguntar porque ou me passar a pena, ele tomou o papel de minha frente, com um movimento rápido, digno de um apanhador, o que me surpreendeu, afinal todos achavam que Michael fora o que não herdara os reflexos de quadribol, ali, me pareceu que ele só não fazia uso dos mesmo. O pequeno vinco entre as sobrancelhas de meu amigo me dizia que ali vinha reprovação. Bufei triste, meu encontro iria ser boicotado.

-Você está considerando ir? Lauren! O campo de quadribol está fechado até começarem as seletivas! É contra as regras! Esse tipo de detenção pode te prejudicar muito! – Mike disse encrespado.

-Mas é um encontro com o Alex! – choraminguei, olhando para frente, para Archie, em busca de ajuda.

-Hum, mas é perigoso, Lau! Talvez vocês devessem ir as estufas amanhã a tarde, que tal? – sugeriu Archie.

Grunhi derrotada, brincando com a minha porção de purê de batata, sabia que ambos estavam tentando cuidar de mim, e serem gentis, mas eu queria voar! E ainda melhor se fosse com o lindo e fofo do Alex, mesmo que Alexis estivesse ali, não importaria. Meu encontro tinha sido boicotado, e minha noite dos sonhos arruinada. Olhei para as mesas além, desejando falar com Lizzie.

Eee estamos aqui novamente!

Bem primeiramente quero me desculpar, pela demora, minhas aulas da faculdade voltaram e tenho tido pouco tempo para escrever.

Segundo quero agradecer por todos que estão lendo e gostando da fic, acreditem as reviews incentivam muito a continuidade!

E terceiro, para os que lêem – vai ser com acento mesmo porque sou velha e pra mim isso tem que ter acento. – apreciam e não comentam, comentem! Eu gosto de saber a opinião de vocês.

Reviews:

Lare: Poxa! Realmente me deixo super feliz ouvir isso! Não tem nada mais legal do que saber que a historia está saindo bem, nada melhor para um ou uma fã, de Harry Potter, do que ser comparada com a própria JK.

Mr. Guedes: Bobo! Obrigada pelo elogio, e ai está a fic que você perguntou tanto, e como disse a demora foi toda culpa da faculdade.


	5. Cap4 - School's Days

**Capítulo 4 – **

_Snivellus POV_

Estava sentada no fundo da sala, observando o caldeirão borbulhar, e a fumaça da sala tornar-se espessa, chequei meu relógio novamente, ainda faltavam dez segundos, meus olhos recaíram nela. A senhorita Perfeitinha! Lá estava, na terceira fileira, cercada pelo primo sabe-tudo, a minha corvina e o Longbottom, toda risonha, provocando o primo. Era tão injusto e errado que ela fosse tão bem, ela sequer se importava em ir bem, claro que ela apreciava, ela amava ter a atenção de todos e os palhaços davam isso a ela.

Vi Julian olhando para eles com os olhos estreitos, antes de revirar os olhos, voltando a atenção para poção. Pelo menos alguém tinha juízo perfeito, sem adorar e bajular cada, sorrisinho sonso da Potter. O apito fino do meu relógio soou estridente, coloquei os rabos de salamandra, e mexi como deveria, lendo o livro, porem o azul atingido pela poção não era tão brilhante como eu desejaria. Ouvi outro chiado fino saindo do caldeirão de Julian, que ficou roxo, atirei algumas flores de Lis antes que aquilo explodisse. Sorri orgulhosa, procurando o professor, acabar de salvar um colega.

E ele não vira. O professor não vira minha atuação perfeita, útil, e importante, pois estava ocupado, parado ao lado daquela pirralha metidinha a besta, parabenizando-a pelo maldito ponto perfeito de cozimento e a delicadeza ao mexer a poção. Essa atenção deveria ser minha. Ela não merecia, ela não se importava com estudos, ela gostava de garotos e dos holofotes, as aulas deviam ser minhas. Não contente, ela se curvou para sala fingindo uma reverencia desleixada. Ela não parecia nada com o irmão. Depois de colocarmos as amostras na mesa do professor e limparmos os caldeirões, podíamos ir.

A Potter foi uma das primeiras a sair da sala, acenando para os amigos, sorrindo daquele jeito idiota. Segui a garota com os olhos, gostaria de acabar com ela, um dia encontraria no corredor e usaria meus conhecimentos em duelos. Mas jamais conseguira, era sempre ela que me emboscava, suspirei olhando bem o corredor antes de sair.

_Mister Contradition POV._

Eu estava começando a surtar com aqueles discursos todos! Nem Luke nem Matt haviam dito que era tão desesperador todos os professores falando sem parar dos exames que estavam daqui uns dez meses. Se bem que talvez eles tivessem ouvido só um e dormido no restante das aulas. Suspirei ajeitando a minha mochila no ombro, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Estava tão concentrado nos estudos e naquela pressão que nem vira a loira deslumbrante da Slytherin com quem esbarrara.

Os olhos quase prateados dela se arregalaram minimamente antes que ela sorrisse. E com isso meu cérebro saiu de férias! Tinha uma raiva tremenda disso, Elizabeth Malfoy era linda, inteligente e elegante, e quando ria ficava tão fofa, que eu não conseguia ser o cara que andava e falava ao mesmo tempo, só fazia babar nela. Era humilhante.

E só ficava pior, vi além do ombro da minha Slytherin amada, meus Slytherin odiados, grunhi irritado vendo os olhos de Zabini brilharem maldosos. Fechei os punhos, irritado, quando o timbre doce e belo de Lizzie.

-Está bem Chad? Não se machucou? – perguntou ela com a mesma expressão séria, mas tom doce.

-E-estou, desculpa Lizzie, se machucou? Hahahah foi meio o que você perguntou né? Juro que não estou te imitando.

Eu era um idiota, não conseguia formar uma sentença sem parecer um idiota que não sabia se relacionar com outros seres humanos?! Felizmente ela riu divertida, apesar de contida.

-Não, assustei-me foi tudo, bem, tenho aula vou indo, e tente manter-se longe de encrencas, loiro.

-Oh! É verdade, também tenho, e nunca me meteu em encrencas Lizzie, eu sempre disfarço bem. – disse sorrindo.

Sai de lá distraído sorrindo comigo mesmo, não fora nem de longe uma das minhas conversas mais inteligentes, mas fora de longe uma das melhores que já tivera com ela. Estava tão concentrando repassando a conversa mentalmente que não desviei-me do imbecil do Zabini. Ele me empurrou, fazendo-me bater na parede, antes de sair andando como se fosse o rei do pedaço. Recolhi os livros com um aceno de varinha, seguindo o imbecil para minha próxima aula.

_ Mister Chameleon POV_

Bocejei passando a mão pelos cabelos, esquecera-me de como era acordar cedo e ir para aula. Se bem que não fora exatamente útil, dormira a aula toda, não devia, mas eu fiz, a professora estava repetido os conceitos básicos da animagia e bem, foi inevitável, aquilo era trivial para mim. Olhei para o lado, Luke estava pior que eu se possível, os cabelos dele estavam desordenados, seus olhos e mau humor inchados.

Ouvi ele resmungando qualquer coisa sobre sono e aulas idiotas, me fazendo rir. Até ela aparecer, acompanhada de Scott, falando sobre feitiços e transfiguração, e coisas da aula. Fiz uma careta, queria ter prestado atenção na aula, talvez assim eu pudesse falar com ela, e nós voltaríamos a nos falar e talvez voltássemos a ficar bem.

-As coisas com a Dora estão ruins ainda? – ouvi Luke perguntando.

-Sim... Ela não olha na minha cara, quem dirá me ouvir.

-Sinto muito, cara.

-Vai melhorar.

-É claro que vai! Vamos chamar a Ginny e o Chay, jogar umas bombas de bosta em uns Slytherins, e você vai estar novo em folha.

E assim eu tive que rir abraçando-o pelos ombros. Minha namorada podia me odiar, eu podia estar praticamente me arrastando aos pés dela, meu amor de infância podia estar de volta só para bagunçar as coisas, o imbecil do Lestrange podia ser um verdadeiro pé a cada segundo, mas eu tinha três pessoas que jamais me deixariam na mão, então alguns obstáculos se tornavam bem pequenos com isso.

_Baby POV._

Eu gostava do cheiro da grama em setembro, era tão úmido. É, era bom. Respirei fundo fechando os olhos. Mas era triste os pequenos troquilhos podiam se afogar com as chuvas que deixavam a grama com aquele delicioso cheiro úmido. E é claro, os Fizterbeg não podiam voar, então haviam muito mais zonzobulos por ai, o que era perigoso, afinal eles embaralhavam nosso cérebro, e se o cérebro ficava embaralhado logo no começo do ano letivo, não poderíamos aprender nada. Mas era um cheiro bom. Eu desgostava de gostar do cheiro úmido da grama de setembro.

Ouvi a grama amassar, talvez fossem os troquilhos, virei para o lado, a procura daqueles animais tão simpáticos, mas só encontrei um par de tênis, eram tênis interessantes no entanto. Eram vermelhos, vibrantes. Era difícil encontrar tênis de cores alegres, eu gostava de cores alegres.

- Baby? Não está divagando sobre traças mágicas de novo, está? – ouvi uma voz risonha perguntar acima de mim.

Meu olhos seguiram o par de tênis, encontrando o rosto da quartanista mais arteira que eu já conhecera. Ginny Potter sorria de lado, olhando para baixo ao ajeitar a mochila no ombro.

-Oh! Alô, Ginny. Você tem alguns zonzobulos no cabelo... Você estava com Nate Grammholt? Acho que devia parar de vê-lo, sabe, os zonzobulos já gostam de você.

-Quais são esses mesmo? E não estava com Nate, estava com um cara novo. – ela disse estendendo a mão – Vamos, temos aula de História da Magia.

-Já? E o tempo livre? – disse, aceitando a mão dela.

Pus me a espantar os zonzobulos do cabelo de Ginny. Ela nunca acreditou que o cérebro dela corria perigo, ela dizia que não sabia se acreditava 'nas minhas criaturas' mas acreditava em mim. Ninguém entendia bem isso, mas eu sim. Ginny podia não ver essas criaturas, não conhece-las, mas ela não achava louca por vê-las. Só curioso, as vezes até me perguntava sobre elas. E jamais reclamava quando eu espantava as criaturas de perto dela. Peter podia dizer o que quisesse, Ginny era boa. Nunca fizera piada de mim, ou de alguém gratuitamente, ela via tudo como uma grande piada, eu gostava da risada dela, por isso talvez tivéssemos ficado amigas.

- Own, Baby Moon, o tempo livre acabou, ficou todo esse tempo deitada aqui fora?

Ela pareceu-me preocupada, ao perguntar isso.

-Não sei... Estava seguindo algumas fadas mordentes, elas eram bem coloridas, e acabei vindo pra cá, o cheiro estava tão bom que deitei e fiquei.

-Por favor, me diga que você não ficou fazendo tudo isso sozinha. – ela estava brava.

-Quem iria me acompanhar? Você foi ensaiar, e depois sair com Nate. As pessoas parecem me evitar... Eu tenho Crepawns, Ginny?

-Mike, Archie, até mesmo o Jamie, se você pedisse! E não estava com Nate, estava com um Slytherin novo, Logan. E quais são os Crepawns? Enfim, você é perfeita Baby, mas pessoas são burras. Quero que tome cuidado.

-Está falando igual o Matt. Eu pensei que você odiasse os Slytherin! Os zonzobulos estão mexendo mesmo com seu cérebro. Crepawns são aqueles que parecem vespas com asas de borboletas...

-E deixam você cheirando a cebola, e te deixam com febre, acho que lembro de você falando disso, e não, você não tem Crepawns. E eu não estou falando igual ao Matt.

Bem, a essa altura já estávamos nos corredores do castelo, desviando das pessoas, as vezes Ginny usava a varinha para fazer isso. Não gostava quando ela fazia isso, no entanto ela fazia tanto por mim... Eu não conseguia dizer uma palavra, então só desviava o olhar, enquanto seguíamos, até que um estrondo fez com que virássemos para trás. Archie estava caído, com os livros esparramos e o tinteiro estourado no chão.

Corri para ajuda-lo. Comecei a empilhar os livros e secara tinta deles, junto com Archie, batemos a cabeça umas três vezes, e nossas mãos se atrapalharam algumas vezes, fazendo com que ele gaguejasse e eu me embaralhasse, rindo. Depois que estava tudo certo, percebi que nem Mike nem Ginny estavam recolhendo os livros.

Os dois estavma alguns passo de nós encarando-se com intensidade. O choque era incrível. Michael estava com o uniforme impecável, calça brilhando negra, com os sapatos sociais em mesmo tom, a camisa passada, lisa por dentro da calça, com a gravata meticulosamente feita e apertada, com o sobretudo negro da escola por cima e o gel, puxando os cabelos para trás em um penteado medido.

Sua prima, no entanto, usava all-stares surrados vermelhos, por cima das meias sete oitavos pretas, com a saia ligeiramente mais curta, a camisa bem ajustada ao corpo, por fora da saia, com uns dois botões abertos, e gravata bem folga, sem sequer usar o sobretudo. Seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo deixando alguns fios caídos.

-Não é certo, ela devia pagar.

-Ariana, é errado, não estará fazendo bem algum ao Archibald, é capaz que ela se zangue mais com ele.

-Não me chame de Ariana! É Ginny! E isso não é uma questão de raiva, é intimidação! Mike, ela não vai maltratar vocês.

-Acho essa sua implicância com seu nome, descabida, prima... De qualquer maneira, é retaliação, não aprovo.

-Bem, agora ela está fora de mira, nem dá para acertar uma azaração na cara esnobe dela. Tudo certo com vocês dois, Achie, Baby?

Só então percebi que ambos observavam-nos de cima, Archie e eu continuávamos agachados, com os livros, dele nos braços. Sorri levantando-me, vendo meu amigo fazer o mesmo ao acenar vigorosamente com a cabeça.

-Estaria melhor se tivesse pudim, mas estou bem.

_Zabini POV_

Sinceramente não entendi porque aquele maldito fantasma tinha que fazer chamada, ele não sabia nossos nomes, mas consegui lembrar a cara de cada um dos rostos dos milhares de alunos que passavam por aquela sala mofada. Estava quase dormindo, graças aquela falação e o calor. Mas claro que a Ella não ia me deixar dormir em paz.

Por baixo da mesa, aquela loira atentada, colocou a mão sobre a minha perna, acariciando-a de maneira provocante. Abri um olho, sorrindo de lado ao tirar a mão dela de lá. Sorri mais largamente vendo o semblante emburrado da loira. Ella ficava bastante temperamental quando era contrariada, tornando aquela brincadeira repetitiva mais imprevisível.

Infelizmente isso as vezes causava situações um tanto incomodadas. Como por exemplo agora, estávamos no meio da aula, lá para terceira carteira, e ela não teve problema algum em escorregar a mão pela minha coxa até encostar lá. Ergui a sobrancelha incrédulo, ela sorriu de uma maneira nada inocente, que não fez exatamente com que o meu 'animo' baixasse.

Bem posso dizer que a minha atenção não se focou nenhum pouco na aula, mas conseguira me controlar para que ninguém notasse o ocorreu, no entanto por mais controlado que eu fosse, tive que enrolar para levantar da carteira, até que estivesse minimamente apresentável.

Estava descendo para o térreo afim de jantar quando vi ela. Tive que rir, era a pirralha Potter, ela estava acompanhada de mais uma amiguinha dela, as duas conversando qualquer coisa, e a primeira rindo, podia irritá-la um pouco, era divertido.

Corri alguns degraus, até alcança-la, abraçando a garota pelos ombros, ela pareceu não notar quem era no começo ou se incomodar, o que era estranho. Mas ela era bem rodadinha, talvez estivesse acostumada. No momento que ela percebeu quem era, senti uma ferroada abaixo das costelas onde a nanica me acertou.

- Auti Potter! Não que tenha algo contra sexo selvagem, isso você tem que avisar! – comentei divertido.

-Ew! Que nojo, Zabini! Que é que você quer? Não que eu vá fazer. – ela respondeu, revirando os olhos.

-Humm, é assim só pedir? Achei que tinha mais trabalho envolvido no processo... Eu quero você, Potter! – disse levantando o queixo dela, fazendo ela encarar-me nos olhos.

-Não, agora tira a patinha, tira, não faz meu tipo, tchau Zabini! – ela respondeu puxando a mão da amiga.

Vi a garota sair de perto rapidamente, puxando a outra, irritado. Nenhum pouco divertido, ela sequer se irritou, pus as mãos no bolso. Não tinha conseguido nada divertido, ou quase nada. Será que não valia a pena ir 'brincar' com a Ella? Ajeitei-me antes de sair atrás da minha amiga.

_Phosphor POV_

Sorri vendo a cabeleira castanha de Holly, corri para alcança-la, ela acompanhava Penny para aula, teríamos aula de Feitiços agora. Enfiei-me entre as duas enganchando meus braços nos dela, sorrindo. Claro que as duas exclamaram surpresas, assim que sentiram meu peso, mas se acalmaram ao reconhecer o primo lindo delas. Penny como sempre corou, ficando mais rosada do que poderia imaginar, a Holly só riu, passando os livros pro outro braço e me abraçando.

-Ao que devemos a honra, Senhor Fósforo? – ela perguntou divertida.

-Estava precisando de beleza no meu dia, então vim atrás das minhas primas mais bonitas. – disse sorridente.

-Pensei que essa fosse a Lauren... – aquela desnaturada me alfinetou.

Só ouvi as risadas estridentes daquela gralhinha da Holly, e um riso contido vindo da minha prima fofa que estava sendo levada para o lado errado. Por quê? Porque no exato momento que a minha prima cruel , maldosa soltou o nome dela... Bem, eu tropecei. É, não que eu fosse exatamente atrapalhado, mas sabe como é, a Lauren é tão... Ai, ela é bem inteligente sabem, e claro ela linda, super fofa, gentil, e divertida, e o riso dela, ai é a coisinha mais fofa. Não que sejamos namorados, e nenhum de todos os meus primos parecem entender isso! Todos nos tratam como um casal! Claro que somos um casal, um casal de amigos, mas só amigos! E infelizmente não parecia haver um amigo, ou primo – mesmo que geral eles sejam ambos – que aceitasse isso.

Assim que recuperei a compostura, estreitei meus olhos na direção daquela criatura e ergui minhas mãos, bagunçando aqueles cabelos que ela gastava horas arrumando. Sei que nas próximas horas, tudo não passou de uma confusão de cabelos bagunçados, nós , gritos, risadas, livros e tapas, ah! Claro, e os apelos da coitada da Penny para que parássemos, não sei bem o que ela disse, sei que era esse mais ou menos o assunto.

Só sei que paramos quando ouvimos uma mistura de pigarreio e uma exclamação mais aguda que a de Penny, seguido de nossos nomes. Fora uma cena digna de filmes. Uma de minhas mãos ainda estava na cabeça de Holly, a outra em sua barriga, já as delas se encontravam segurando um livro grosso, e o passante de minha calça. Aparentemente eu iria levar uma livrada na bunda.

A melhor parte no entanto eram Chad e Lizzie parados, logo ao lado de Penny, que havia baixados as mãos do rosto, aparentemente ela entra em um certo nível de desespero ao ver nossa brincadeira. Chad estava de braços cruzados, sobrancelha erguida, e já devia ter quebrado umas duas ou três costelas, tentando segurar o riso. Já Lizzie estava em um choque, era capaz que fosse desmaiar. Pela pose dava impressão que ela iria tentar nos apartar.

-O quê... Vocês... Alguém me diz o que, infernos está acontecendo aqui? – a Slytherin perguntou, sem altear a voz, ou alterar a expressão.

-Hã bem... – comecei sem graça, me ajeitando, enquanto Holly fazia o também.

-Sabe, então foi que... – a minha prima falava.

-Foi culpa dela! – eu disse apontando para Holly, ao mesmo tempo que ela ecoava um "Foi culpa dele", apontando para mim.

Lizzie suspirou, virando o olhar para Penny. A mesma ficou tão vermelha que seus cabelos piscaram, refletindo um brilho prateado. Chad foi até ela acalmando-a, dizendo ao em tom baixo. Ela demorou um pouco para parar de brilhar, mas a vermelhidão continuava, e quando falou não passou de um fio de voz, que foi preciso que Chad repetisse.

-Ela não tem certeza, os cabeções começaram a se bater e ela fechou o olho. – ele disse olhando para Lizzie.

-Tentem não se matar, sim? – ela disse severamente.

Suspirando e envergonhados, seguimos a mesma, que caminhava com uma pose surreal. Depois da minha pequena guerra com Holly, a aula foi bem chata, sem falar que os professores ficavam fazendo aquele discurso terrorista o tempo todo. Quanto ao porque Lizzie estava acompanhando-nos até a porta se ela era do sexto, só descobri ao perguntar para o menino, o Hufflepuff riu-se gostosamente, por alguns minutos antes de responder. Aparentemente ela o flagrara tentando fugir de mais uma aula de discurso. Nós três, Holly, Chad e eu, rimo-nos de tal fato. Depois de cinco ou seis aulas, começando com os professores dizendo como aquele seria um ano decisivo em nossas vidas... Possivelmente o que todos mais queríamos era sair correndo daquela sala.

_Dracovarde POV_

Argh, aquilo me tirava do sério. Não que eu gostasse dela, porque, fala sério, ela era possivelmente a pessoa mais IRRITANTE, do planeta, mas será que a Louise sinceramente não via que estava só participando do showzinho dela? Era ridículo. E para minha GRANDE alegria, as duas eram da minha turma. Eu precisava de sanidade, talvez ficar um tempo com Anthony, conversando coisas sérias e úteis, ou mesmo Alex e Jamie, não que caso estivesse com os dois últimos fossemos ter conversas intelectuais, mas pelo menos teríamos conversas MASCULINAS, não essas brigas ridículas. Argh! Por que eles não estavam no meu ano?

Enfim, graças a isso estava andando naqueles corredores infernais, emburrado, tentando achar uma alma viva para me fazer companhia, quer dizer, uma descente, porque se fosse a Potter, acho que preferia ficar sozinho! E como eu sou uma pessoa sortuda, Alex, Jamie e Anthony apareceram juntos, propondo que fossemos fazer coisas legais, tipo ir no Três Vassouras, ou aprontar alguma... CLARO QUE NÃO!

Adivinha quem é a pessoa que me aparece no fim do corredor, QUEM? Claro que é ela! Ariana Potter, a irmã caçula do cara mais foda que conheço, e também a pessoa mais irritante que conheço, não sei como isso é possível. De qualquer jeito, felizmente a implicância dela se dirigia à Louise, a minha pessoa ela praticamente ignorava. Portanto quase tive um acesso quando ela caminhou diretamente a mim.

-Ei, Malfoy, o Aceso está te procurando, disse, e estou apenas citando, para você levar seu traseiro inútil para a comunal. – ela falou naquele tom risonho irritante.

Ela sequer parara ao dirigir a palavra a minha pessoa, por que ela devia realmente ter coisas demais a fazer. Bufei irritado, Alex tinha amizade com os tais Marotos, maior estupidez do colégio, mas a maior parte dos alunos achavam-nos engraçados. Bufei olhando para trás, lá estava ela, abraçada ao loiro platinado do McMillan. Virei o rosto para frente, seguindo o corredor, precisava de melhores companheiros de classe.

N/A: Olá novamente, e desculpem a demora.

Voltei as aulas na faculdade, sobrou-me pouco tempo para escrever, mas continuo fazendo, não se preocupem


	6. Cap 6 - Oh Miss Drama Queen!

Cap – 6

_Miss Disorder POV_

Eu ia esganar a Firewhisky, e o Blonde junto. Quer dizer, estávamos chegando ao último dia do primeiro mês de aula e nenhum dos dois inúteis tinha organizado uma festa clandestina. Fala se não da vontade de matar? Enfim estava saindo de uma aula super interessante de Astronomia, acariciando minhas têmporas, estava cansada e com dor de cabeça, uma vez na vida e eu estava louca para pular na cama e dormir sem pensar no horário, e antes que o dia virasse isso.

Olhei novamente no relógio gemendo. Eram onze horas ainda, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Era influência de Michael, só podia. Estava largada num sofá do salão comunal grifino, Matt estava com a namorada, Luke, bem estava com alguma garota dele, Chad tinha que estudar para o NOM's, Holly estava andando para cima e para baixo com a tal da Pennyweather, a irmã de Ninfadora Lupin, e consequentemente uma prima da Holly, e minha também, mas as duas se conheciam melhor, a tal da Penny era muito certinha, era capaz de traumatizar comigo.

Suspirei esfregando o rosto emburrada, os Marotos estavam muito moles para meu gosto, mais interessados em garotas e notas que nos amigos. Levantei do sofá arrumando meu uniforme, para ter certeza que a saia não estava torta ou algo assim. Passei saltitando, cantarolando uma musica qualquer por Lauren, Alex, Michael, Archie e o Malfoy, baguncei os cabelos do ultimo, só para irritá-lo, indo até o retrato da mulher gorda, quando ouvi a exclamação de Lauren.

- Ginny! Ficou doida? São onze horas, o toque soou a meia hora! – falou ela me olhando preocupada.

-Tenho que ser bem cuidadosa, não? – disse mandando um beijinho para minha amiga loira fofa e preocupada.

Assim que o retrato bateu as minhas costas, impeli-me a continuar até o fim do corredor. Suspirei, virando a direita encostando na parede. Sabia que haviam amigos meus na comunal, sabia que os Marotos ainda se importavam comigo, sabia que não deveria de maneira alguma me sentir solitária. Eu era Ginny Potter, a garota mais divertida do colégio. E ainda sim eu me sentia a pessoa mais sozinha de lá. Chacoalhei a cabeça, sorrindo, meio forçada, caminhando para cima e para baixo nos corredores, procurando torcendo para achar alguma coisa que fosse para alegrar minha mente hiperativa.

Ouvi algumas vozes exaltadas, obrigando-me a escorregar para um vão, vendo os garotos passarem, falando de maneira rápido, meio cantada, com entonações bem diferentes. Vi um garoto, ruivo, um corvino, bem incomodado, olhando para os lados. Conhecia aquele garoto. Esperei que eles estivesse bem longe, para segui-los.

Não que fosse dedurá-los, mas ficara curiosa, me esquivara observando sempre de longe, resmungando comigo mesma. Deviam ser os intercambistas, falando em sua língua natural, era bastante irritante, eu não entendia uma palavra deles. Como podia rir das piadas, se não as entendia? Por fim percebi que adentrávamos no campo de quadribol.

Sorri comigo mesma, podiam ser de onde fossem, eu acabaria com eles em qualquer jogo, em qualquer posição, poderia aparecer, assustá-lo e derrota-los, seria uma boa diversão. Se bem que mesmo se contasse comigo não haviam quatorze, se fossemos dez – ainda contando com a minha pessoa intrometida – era muito. Segui o grupo curiosa.

Sim estávamos no campo de quadribol, estava sentada sobre a murada que separava o campo da arquibancada rebaixada da Gryffindor. Eles colocaram uma espécie de arco quadrado em cada extremidade do campo, senão estivesse enganada eram chamadas traves. E logo começou. Eu tinha a leve impressão que conhecia aquele jogo, mesmo que parecesse idiota, era só um bando de garotos correndo atrás de uma bola. Sem voo, sem magia, sem NADA, diferente. Tudo bem, os garotos eram interessantes, em grande parte fora por isso que eu ficara. Deixara minha mente vagar, enquanto observava o jogo, devo ter dormido em algum momento, porque depois de uns quinze minutos largada na murada ficara desconfortável, então transferi-me para a arquibancada.

Quando acordei, ou voltei a realidade não havia mais ninguém no campo, só a palhacinha. Suspirei, puxando o sobretudo mais junto ao corpo, voltando a caminhar de volta para o castelo, ainda sim, quando deixei o campo olhei para trás. Estava com a péssima sensação de não estar sozinha. Caminhei por todo castelo mais silenciosamente possível, olhando vez outra por cima do ombro, crente de que havia alguém, provável que só fosse coisa da minha cabeça, mas nunca era demais olhar.

Estava quase no retrato quando ouvi passos, corri esconder-me atrás de uma armadura, espiando por entra as manoplas e o tronco da mesma, vendo dois vultos, correndo por onde eu viera, um deles mancava ligeiramente, longo ouvia o ruído de vozes sussurradas mesmo que não conseguisse distingui-las ainda. Estava com a varinha em mão quando reconheci a primeira voz, com um suspiro, reconhecendo a segunda facilmente. Esgueirei-me por um corredor a direita, dando a volta rapidamente.

Levei uns cinco minutos, mas eles haviam acabado de alcançar o retrato, quando corri na ponta dos pés, silenciosamente até eles. Depois Matt falava que dança era inútil, eu era definitivamente mais leve e delicada que qualquer outro maroto, passando desapercebida facilmente. Ouvi-os discutindo sobre o péssimo horário para fazê-lo. Fazer o que só Merlin vai saber. Sorri malvada, tocando o ombro de ambos, nisso eles já travaram sobressaltando-se, o que obrigou-me a segurar o riso, fingindo uma voz mais grave e séria.

-Bonito, senhores Potter e Weasley isso são horas? – disse forçando voz, mas a farsa pouco durou, logo estava rindo da cara de ambos.

Matt claramente fora o primeiro a se recupera, Alex estava tão vermelho que se perderia fácil nos cabelos, ainda virado para frente. Ria-me gostosamente dos dois enquanto meu primo praga revirou os olhos, resmungando qualquer coisa, que pareceu te acordado meu priminho vermelho, que logo começou a bronquear comigo, falando que aquele assalto furtivo do Império Potter teria volta, que a República Weasley iria reaver sua honra. Papo estranho, eu sei, mas Anthony, decidira mostrar a Alex uns filmes trouxas, Star qualquer coisa, e desde então Alex falava nesses termos, para se referir a ele e a mim.

Foi nessa insanidade que Luke nos achou, rindo-se, enquanto Alex fazia um discurso digno de filme. Meu amigo deu aquela risada canina dele, bagunçando os meus cabelos e os de Matt, que xingou, tentando arrumar os fio, enquanto dava um pesco-tapa no Doggy. Logo Alex percebeu a nova movimentação e começou a bater o pé com os bravos cruzados e sobrancelha levantada, numa imitação impecável de nossa professora de feitiços.

-Que você, seus vilões, acham que estão fazendo me ignorando? – disse ele em voz falsante.

-Oh Merlin, o Alexinho ta com ciuminhoo... – Disse risonha atirando os braços envolta do bestão, fazendo que os outros dois meninos gargalhassem.

Mas isso não impendiu que eu ouvisse a pequena exclamação soluçada. Olhei na direção do som, vendo os olhos azuis de Lauren, arregalados com duas grandes safiras, antes da mesma sair correndo em uma nuvem loiro prateada. Gemi dando um tapa na testa. Passei por Malfoy, ignorando o olhar acusador dele, indo atrás da loira. Suspirei subindo até o dormitório que dividíamos. Lá estava ela, meio descabelado, choramingando com Holly, Alexis, e a garota nova Penny.

-E-eu ui t-ã-ão má, e-eu nu-unca sou-ube! Qu-er dizer é t-ã-ão óbvio! El-es são par-e-ecidos! – falava soluçando. Suspirei triste bagunçando meus cabelos.

-E é por isso que seria chato. – disse me aproximando sorrateira. – Lau... Não seja boba! Você ama o Alex! Ele pra mim é menina... Ele até parece menina corado, e gaguejando quando te vê.

Ouvi Holly rir-se e Lexi, esboçou um sorriso.

-M-m-mas.. Eu vi..

-Me viu pulando no Alex, e abraçando-o, como faço com Luke, como faço com Matt, como faço com Chad, como faço com Mike, como faço com Archie, como faço com Anthony, com todo mundo! – disse calma.

-É Lau, é que a Hol estava dizendo.. – comentou baixinho Alexis.

Espera ai... Estavam falando de mim? Que elas estavam falando de mim?! Que amigas traíras! Estavam falando de mim sem eu saber! Ahh agora quero saber o queee! Odeio isso.

Claro que todo meu drama mental deve ter tido algum sintoma, pois logo ouvi as risadas histéricas de Holly, seguidos de um daqueles comentários maquiavélicos.

-É Lau, você bem sabe que essa anãzinha é... – começou ela.

-Hei! – reclamei, olha como começou a coisa! Merlin que elas falavam!

-Como dizia, essa pulguinha nanica, é uma folgada carente, necessitada de abraços, e sai pulando, nos outros fazendo eles caírem para trás, com todo peso de quinhentos sapos de chocolate que ela come por hora.

-HEI! Quem estava falando, você ou a Snivellus? – falei emburrada. Como amigas como essas.

-Deixei de ser dramática, Little Potter, estou numa sessão de aconselhamento, quietinha, ou te ponho pra fora! – ela falou fazendo pose de mulher.

-Firewhisky, sua linda, o dormitório é meu! O seu é no andar de cima... – comentei risonha.

-Alfred tire esse ratinho daqui. – quase ri me da pose que ela fazia, mas o silêncio e o momento de constrangimento, foi o melhor. – Penny!

-Oh! Sim? – perguntou a francesinha corando e brilhando.

E pronto tudo eram risos novamente. Revirei os olhos, e passei um tempo conversando com as três, rindo delas, a tal da Penny era super meiga e fofa, meio quieta demais, mas uma ótima garota, Lauren e ela se deram muito bem falando de romances e livros, eu fiquei com Holly e Lexi, falando de quadribol.

Por fim me despedi, e desci de novo, mas claro que os dois não estavam na comunal, suspirei, subindo a longa escada espiral a esquerda, até o sexto patamar, abri a porta, sem maiores cerimônias, ouvi, claro algumas reclamações, mas ignorei, ouvi também algumas risadas e alguns comentários d tipo "Potter, assim vou achar que você me ama, não sai daqui!" mas ignorei eles, indo até a cama afastada, colocada abaixo da janela. Matt estava sentado na própria cama, com Luke mexendo no malão, da cama ao lado, meu primo ergue o rosto logo que os comentários oram soltos. Vi seu rosto se fechar levemente. Alguns meninos desceram, outros subiram, uns foram a comunal, logo estávamos só os Marotos no quarto.

Luke gostava de dizer que Matt ameaça enfeitiça-los se ficassem, as vezes ele dizia que era pelos planos, as vezes dizia que era por minha causa, e quando meu primo estava bem humorado, ele o provocava dizendo que Matt era seu namorado, mas não gostava de assumir para os demais. Essa arrancava grandes risadas de Chad. Virei me para Matt, seus olhos estavam em fogo, sabia o que significava. Eu estava ferrada!

_Mister Chameleon POV_

Eu queria esganar Ginevra! Tinha certeza que ela fazia de proposito! Não era possível! Eu estava com ela minutos antes! Ela podia ter dito que quer que fosse ela podia ter dito aquela hora, não podia? Não precisava ter subido ao maldito dormitório com um bando de moleque desrespeitoso que não sabia olhar para uma garota e manter as drogas das bocas fechadas. Me doí mais ainda ver que ela dava sorriso leves para eles, no fundo sabia que ela estava tentando ser educada. Mas ela era bonita demais e nova demais, não queria garoto algum olhando para ela.

Quando ela sentou-se a minha frente na cama, olhando-me com aqueles olhos ancinzentados, tinha aquele olhar pidão que ela carregava desde criança. Grunhi, ouvindo a me perguntar qual era o problema. Tive que desviar os olhos e respirar fundo, talvez não tivesse sido a melhor idéia, meus olhos encontraram Luke, com os olhos em Ginny. Ele tinha adquirido essa mania, não era como os dos outros, era mais educado, mas ainda me irritava.

Mal percebera que atirara uma almofada na cara dele, só o fiz quando ouvi Ginny rindo-se da cara de Luke, o mesmo me olhou espantando por menos de um segundo, antes de dar aquele sorriso cachorro dele, começando uma guerra de travesseiros digna dos marotos.

Quando a guerra acabou estávamos os três largados no chão do dormitório, ofegantes entre gargalhadas. Não sei ao certo quanto tempo que ficamos rindo, até que me lembrei do meu momento de indignação com Ginny, suspirei esfregando os olhos.

-Que você queria pirralha? – perguntei rindo.

-Um pouco de amor e carinho, mas ganhei foi travesseiro na cara! – disse ela fazendo manha.

-Só porque é lerda! – claro que meu amigo não ia deixar passar essa.

-Doggy mau! Não vai ganhar biscoito! – a pirralha disse fazendo voz de criancinha. – Mas falando sério, precisamos fazer algo! Os novatos nunca vão saber quem somos! E o Chay não bolou nenhuma festa ainda!

Vi o sorriso de canto de Luke, fazendo-me rir, a idéia era fazer com os três, mas talvez pudéssemos nos divertir ainda mais, afinal, Ginny era uma pirralha independente e ansiosa, mas ainda era uma garota de quatorze anos. Ela ainda estava sentada de pernas e braços cruzados quando levantei-me juntamente a Luke, passando um braço pelos ombros dela, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo, sorrindo para ela.

-O que vocês vão atirar em mim? – ela pergunto, passando os olhos por Luke e depois por mim.

-A razão, pela qual o Chad não está organizando uma festa... – falei casualmente.

-Mas achamos que você não iria querer saber, afinal e tão pequena. – provocou-a Luke, chacoalhando o panfleto na frente de Ginny.

-Deixa eu veeer! – disse ela se esticando para pegar o papel do mão do Luke.

-Claro, pequena! – ele repetiu, meu Merlin esse cachorro ainda vai apanhar!

Ginny deu pesco-tapa nele arrancando o folheto de sua mão, ficando em pé a nossa frente. Para Luke e para minha pessoa oi a melhor coisa, possível, pudemos ver bem melhor a reação dela ao ler aquele panfleto. Foi bem o esperados, olhos arregalados, aqueles barulhos estranhos que garotas fazem quando ficam felizes, risos, passos incertos até pulinhos, ai ela falou do par, meu estomago contraiu imaginando a fila.

-Ok! Não quero saber dessas discussão! E não se esqueça, só vão liberar essa informação depois de amanhã, vê se só conta para algumas meninas, e mantenha-as sobre controle!

Ela sorriu mais ainda e pulou em mim, abraçando-me, abraçando Luke em seguida prometendo não contar a mais de três pessoas. Assim ela saiu radiante, enquanto eu atirava-me ao chão, suspirando. Ouvi Luke se levantar e arrumar a zona que havíamos feito com os travesseiros, antes de voltar para junto de mim, olhei-o irritado.

-Você podia parar de babar na Ginny! – resmunguei tentando evitar o assunto.

-Não tenho qualquer interesse na Ginny, é minha melhor amiga, adoro-a, enxuguei as lagrimas dela tanto quanto você, e aguento sempre ela bêbada, e pare de fugir do assunto, é sobre o baile não?

-Você tem que fazer isso? – resmunguei.

-Tenho, ou você vai ficar se martirizando ai, silenciosamente.

-E me martirizar sonoramente é melhor? – retruquei.

-Considerando que vai ter meus conselhos maravilhosos, sim é melhor. – ele disse com um sorriso convencido, resmunguei levantando, me obrigando a voltar pra cama. – Sério, você precisa começar a conversar, isso está acabando com você!

-Ela sequer senta comigo para conversar, eu queria chama-la para ir ao baile! Mas como posso? E outra parte de mim está doida para ir com a Penny, tenho chance de fazer valer com ela, mas tenho dever de lutar para dar certo com a Dora!

-VOCÊS NÃO NAMORAM MAIS! – ele berrou irritado, Dora conseguira conquistar a antipatia dos Marotos. E vi-o respirar fundo. – Ela uma garota esperta e doce, mas vocês não namoram mais, você não tem mais nenhuma obrigação com ela.

-Nós... Não chegamos a terminar... – eu respondi quase num murmúrio.

-Como assim? – ele perguntou, com os olhos incrédulos.

-Bem... Tivemos a "A briga", terminamos, ai voltamos, e depois demos um tempo e teoricamente estamos nele. – falei exausto.

Vi o queixo de Luke cair, assim como seus olhos se arregalarem quando ele caiu sentado na própria cama. Para falar a verdade não admitira isso, se me perguntavam, disse que estava complicado, nunca dissera que terminamos, ou não, nem eu sabia se tínhamos terminado, mas falar com o Luke, estava me aliviando, achei que sentiria me horrível, mas era realmente um alívio.

-E você quer voltar? – fora essa a pergunta, simples, e curiosa.

-Agora eu só queria que ninguém se magoasse. – falei passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

-Cara, já era, você se magoou, a Dora, se bobear a Penny também, respira, tira um tempo pra pensar e põe foco nisso, de preferencia a tempo pro baile. – aquele cachorro consolou-me.

Revirei os olhos rindo, agradecendo, depois disso me limitei a tomar banho e dormir, aparentemente o dia ainda prometia muito. Quando acordei no dia seguinte tudo que eu não queria fazer era ir para maldita aula. Infelizmente estava no sexto ano, e se queria realmente me tornar auror, teria que começar a levar a coisa a sério. Fiz meu ritual forçado, para acordar, enquanto ajeitava minha gravata, Luke vestia a camiseta dele.

Quando descemos as escadas para a comunal, tive a certeza que meu dia seria o mais complicado possível. Sentada no braço do menor sofá estava Ginny, do outro lado do sofá estava Holly, e no meio das duas estava Penny, com o uniforme impecável, extremamente alinhado, sua camisa estava tão branca que parecia brilhar. As três garotas riam divertidas, claro que Penny com a mão em frente aos lábios enquanto Holly e Ginny gargalhavam descaradamente. Os olhos azuis da loira se arregalaram e baixaram rapidamente a medida que o rosto dela corava e ela brilhava lindamente, não que ela não brilhasse sempre mas agora era algo tão... Magnético...

Próxima coisa que lembrava era Ginny apertando minha bochecha, e a de Luke também, para depois bater nossas cabeças pondo a mão na cintura esbravejando. Não que eu tivesse ouvido uma palavra das que ela soltava, e pela cara do cachorro ele também não. E para variar a pirralha estragou meus planos nos arrastando para fora do salão. Não deram cinco metros ela nos largou, nossos pulsos pelo menos. Virando-se de frente para nós. Vi aqueles olhos acinzentados correrem meu rosto e depois o de Luke, suspirando em seguida.

-Vocês estão normais. – disse ela num tom... Bem não saberia dizer, nunca ouvira aquele tom.

-Pensei que não fossemos normais! – soltou Luke, estendendo o braço para Ginny.

-Achei que não, talvez sejam. Até. – ela soltou afastando o braço de Luke.

-Espera, quem sabe? – perguntei segurando-a tinha algo errado.

-Lau, Holly, Penny, não vão contar a ninguém. Assegurei-me. – e ela foi embora.

Naquele momento eu tive certeza, algo estava muito errado, Ginny estava ótima na noite anterior, toda sorrisos e brincadeiras, mandona como sempre, mas aquela garota que saíra correndo de nós, não era a Ginny de sempre. Uma coisa ficara na minha mente. Cinza.

Os olhos de Ginevra sempre foram aquele azul confuso, toda hora eu olhava e tinha uma cor nova ali, no começo achei sinceramente que era daltônico. Até que minha mãe me encontrou escrevendo as cores com lápis de cor. Só quando expliquei-lhe o porque. Ela riu e me falou que era da Ginny mesmo. Nisso desistira de definir que cor eram, mas percebi que as mudanças eram uteis, com as peças, Ginny aprendera a esconder as emoções bem, mas os olhos não. E aquele cinza, só vira poucas vezes.

-Tem algo errado com a Ginny, não é? – Luke perguntou-me analisando o mesmo ponto onde ela desaparecera.

-Tem, só não sei bem o que. – respondi suspirando.

-Diria ciúmes... Ou mais insegurança. – ouvi um voz falar praticamente ao meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu e o cachorro pulássemos. Felizmente era só a Holly. E infelizmente era _só_ a Holly. Não pude evitar de procurar o loiro platinado, discretamente.

-Do que está falando Holly? – ouvi o cachorro ladrar.

-De vocês, dos Marotos, estão tão preocupados com garotas, que esqueceram a garota de vocês. E não Matt ela não está apaixonada por um dos Marotos, só sente falta dos amigos, que a acostumaram a ser mimada, e ter sempre alguém. – falou sabiamente a minha prima praga.

-Não esquecemos a Ginny, só... Estamos no sexto ano! E bem... Ainda amamos ela! – retruquei bravo, como ela podia ter nos difamado assim?!

-Digam a ela, talvez esteja errada, mas ela ficou toda triste quando Penny deixou escapar que queria ir com um de vocês, ela forçou o sorriso, fez uma brincadeira, tomou o banho mais longo que já vi, e se enfiou na cama. – Holly contou.

-Você tá chutando então. – Luke acusou, no que ela só deu de ombros. – Bem se for, temos o remédio, não é Chameleon?

-Pode crer, Moonlit, prometo que sua amiga vai estar toda irritante logo logo, Holly. – falei sorrindo animado.

Ela nos agradeceu, acompanhando-nos, falando de coisas mais animadas tipo a festa, bebidas e músicas cobrando-nos da tal peça, ameaçando tomar para si o título de bagunceira mor. Estava realmente sentindo meu humor melhorar quando entrei no Salão Principal, sentei no lugar habitual, em fronte a Chad, hoje, Alex estava ao meu lado, conversando com o loiro. Luke sentou-se ao meu lado e Holly sentou-se ao lado de Chad. Ela não estava aqui, aquela dramática ia acabar passando mau. Meus olhos percorreram o Salão, mas ela não estava em lugar algum. Não deu um minuto após minha busca silenciosa, quando senti alguém bater no meu ombro.

Era Anthony, seus olhos verdes cintilavam, era preocupação.

-Ginny... – comecei preocupado.

-Pensei que estivesse com você, a Bailey disse... – ele comentou baixo com uma seriedade incomoda.

-E-eu vi a Ginny azul! Sozinha, e ela não parecia bem! Ela tinha zonzobulos, quando vocês a viram? – a pequena corvina perguntou, fazendo meu estomago embrulhar.

Neguei com a cabeça olhando para os demais, somente Holly e os Marotos sabiam do dom de Bailey, vi a apreensão nos três pares de olhos. Senti minha garganta fechar, meneando a cabeça negativamente.

-E-ela estava chateada, saiu na frente, vamos acha-la, Tony. – falei pensando no mapa.

-Vamos, só queria que ela não se metesse em tantos problemas. – ele respondeu, se afastando, juntamente a Bailey.

Minha vontade era correr atrás de minha prima, mas não me deixaram, se dois Potter faltassem levantariam suspeitas, o pessoal do quarto ano diria que Ginny estava doente dando cobertura a baixinha. Tinha certeza que quando a encontrasse, depois do alívio daria uma bela bronca. Passei a manhã preocupado com ela. Estava quase correndo ao dormitório, quando a vi parada ao lado de Holly, sorrindo tranquilamente. Mas ainda cinza. Que raios! Será que ela estava tão chateada assim.

Vi Tony, dando uma bela bronca nela, ela pareceu ficar mais seria, e afirmar algumas coisas para ele, não que ele tivesse se demorado muito, com um ultimo abraço apertado, e um beijo na testa dela, ele se afastou. Tive a leve impressão que não fosse a Snape ele teria ficado mais. Fui até a pirralha, meio correndo, e abracei tão forte, que ouvi ela protestar contra a falta de ar. Não que eu tivesse dado atenção.

Depois que todos havíamos abraçado ela, comecei a xingá-la. Luke e Chad pareciam menos preocupados, talvez eu tivesse exagerando. Ela ouviu a minha bronca como fizera com a de Tony, sem reclamar ou interromper. Quando terminei ela se desculpou, e falou mais ou menos o que Holly havia dito, foi o que bastou, logo estávamos os três xingando-a e abraçando, dando croques na cabeça dela.

Ouvi o pigarreio de Holly indicando o salão, ri, seguindo a minha amiga toda sorridente, enquanto ouvia Chad mimar a Ginny. Quando sentamos, o diretor levantou-se. O que fez com que nós, Marotos, entreolhássemo-nos, e que alguns alunos olhassem-nos acusadoramente. O diretor fingiu não ver, e começou a falar, vi sorrisos convencidos espelharem-se nos rostos de meus amigos, a medida que ele anunciava o baile. Foi uma balburdia só, meninas aos gritinhos histéricos, meninos ou reclamando, ou provocando uns aos outros. Perderam-se alguns minutos até que o diretor os acalmasse. Em duas semanas teríamos um "Baile de Boas Vindas", seria um baile de máscaras, todos os alunos a partir do terceiro ano poderiam ir, os abaixo teriam uma festa similar, que duraria menos tempo, simultaneamente, aparentemente haveriam algumas surpresas com a festa.

O resto do dia foi um inferno, o povo só falava disso, e começou aquele desespero por convites e cochichos, grupinhos de garotas rindo-se. Para minha felicidade, Ginny, andou conosco praticamente o tempo todo, impossibilitando os garotos de virem atrás dela. Não que isso se estendesse a todos, sempre havia um sem noção. Infelizmente, ela não permitia que nós déssemos o 'fora'. Mas ficávamos de ouvido, mesmo com as broncas, ela não aceitar nenhum convite.

E assim no fim da ultima aula dela, estávamos esperando ela subir os terrenos, rindo-se do Malfoy, que subira mais cedo, todo descabelado. Quando nos viu todos cheios de pose parados a espera dela, ela riu-se mais parando de braços cruzados, olhando-nos acusadora.

-Caham... Ginny, estamos aqui bem... – começou Chad, meio sem graça rindo.

-Que esse loiro descabeçado quer dizer, é que bem... – o Luke tentou consertar, mas no meio da frase dele, a Ginny já ria divertida, até eu fiquei sem graça, e sequer falara.

-Deixa advinhar, vocês iam deixar eu escolher qual dos três ia ser meu par? – ela perguntou risonha, suspirei acompanhando os outros dois, meneando a cabeça afirmativamente. – Os três vão ser!

Certo... Acho que ficamos os três atônitos, ela não estava falando sério!

_Miss Disorder POV_

Só pela cara de descrentes dos três eu tinha certeza que eles estavam levando para o lado mais errado possível bufei, cruzando os braços indignada.

-Estou falando como amigos! Irmos em grupo, podemos chamar Holly e os outros também, só quero ir om meus amigos, só isso. – afirmei dando os ombros.

Logo os três relaxaram, fazendo-me rir diante da capacidade da mente daqueles três ver o pior possível, enrosquei meu braço com o de Matt, rindo-me das confabulações para o baile, casais prometiam se formar. Quem passasse certamente teria dúvidas quanto a capacidade mental daqueles três, ou talvez de nós quatro.

N/A: Desculpem a demora!

Segue o capítulo. Espero por reviews u.u


End file.
